Seas of Millenia
by Enkanowen
Summary: *completed* After over 1000 years, Legolas returns to Arda. Second story to Shards of Broken Hearts and a continuation of the story of Haldir and Legolas.
1. Return to Arda

Disclaimer: Not suited for those of ages 18 and under. Contains sexual situations and adult content as well as display of homosexuality (slash). The characters are not mine but I borrowed them for my evil and twisted ways. This is a continuation of Shards of Broken Hearts and is set about a thousand years after Legolas leaves for the Sea. Please be aware that I have taken certain liberties to alter Tolkien-esque timelines in order to fit the story. Also, if there are any Sindarin scholars out there, please don't flame me for my lack of correct Sindarin grammar. Thanks. P.S.: Ties That Bind By Taleisin has some parts that will fill in the gaps about what happens in to Legolas and Haldir immediately after the Quest of the Ring.  
  
Seas of Millennia By Enkanowen (A Continuation of Shards of Broken Hearts) Part One - Return to Arda  
  
The wind was blowing the sails of the white ship Milui, gently pushing it across the sea. Waves of emerald blue were parted by the mighty bow, their sparkling heads pearling against the white wood. The salty mist settled upon the golden locks of a tall elf, standing at the helm his long fingers clasping the wheel tightly. Taking a deep breath, Legolas inhaled the crisp air which was spiced with salt and the promise of land. He closed his tired blue eyes, soon he would see the shores of Middle Earth again, his beloved shores, and perhaps even his beloved... Legolas did not pause long enough to finish the thought; a small dark line crept up at the horizon. "Arda!" he whispered. Bittersweet memories haunted the aged soul of the no longer young elf. On this small dark line, on the shores of his home, darkness and shadow greeted him, and an incredible light, a soothing light. A light, he hoped would extinguish all the pains of battle and death from his mind. The Quest of the Ring had taken its toll upon the heart of the Prince. The fall of Gandalf, the death of Boromir, all the pain and destruction Sauron had caused. Too many people had died, too many had lost everything. Legolas took a deep breath. Friendship had prevailed, but he was immortal, Gimli was not. Sadly, Legolas looked upon the small helmet he had attached to the bow of the ship. Galadriel's prophecy had been right. The calling of the Sea had grown so strong, it had pained Legolas, distraught his thoughts and dimmed his hope. Together with Gimli, the brave dwarven warrior, he had built a small boat and sailed the Sea for many, many years. Two centuries had passed before the course of time had called Gimli to the lands of Valinor, where his soul sought immortal rest. Legolas had ignored the call of the Grey Havens, the call of his people; and he had continued to sail the Sea, blinded by grief, incapable of neither death nor life. Many centuries had passed, the grieving elf had travelled through lands he now was not sure he remembered having seen or having dreamt. His mind had left him semi-conscious and dazed. Finally, Legolas wanted to allow his mind and soul to rest. He had fallen upon the wooden floor of a ship he did not remember being on before. Even though immortality flowed inside his veins, grief had decayed his now painfully thin body. The sun was burning upon his pale flesh. Longing the loving touch of one he could not clearly see inside his mind, he had lain himself to die. But as he had rested his head upon the wood and gazed into the violet blue sky, a face had emerged from the darkest memories of his mind. A face long forgotten, but now as clear as the air.  
  
"We will meet again before I leave these shores. Whatever your fate has bestowed upon you, I will wait for your return my love."  
  
"Haldir," a pair of dried and chapped lips whispered as memories flooded back into Legolas conscious mind. The golden hair, the bright green eyes, the caressing touch, the loving words of the one he had promised his heart and soul to. The one that was waiting for him on the shores he dreaded so much. Curling up into a ball, Legolas had wept a long time.  
  
'No,' he thought to himself, 'he promised, no matter how long.'  
  
The long and slender fingers looked much less like a skeleton now, Legolas noticed, forcing his mind to wander. He had little food, but what he had, he forced himself to eat. He did not wish to frighten his love, nor cause him grief with his appearance should he see him again. Far from the Sea and even further from the ship, the lands of Middle Earth held their breath, awaiting the arrival of the Prince of Mirkwood. The splendour of the mighty elven kingdoms had vanished. The cities lay abandoned and empty. The time of the elves had been over a millennium ago. Those who had not found sanctuary in the Grey Havens, had died upon the lands of Arda, their souls resting with the soil they had loved so much.  
  
Empty now was the city of Rivendell, which had so long ago inspired the Quest of the Ring, the buildings of Lothlorien had lost their lively sparkle, the golden trees around them seemed dimmed and clouded. All but one of the trees, one still was shining with the bright life of Lorien, as the others once had.  
  
Not far from the former splendour of Lorien a waterfall was springing over ancient rocks into a pool of deep green water. The ancient trees had died when the elves left, but a millennium gave way to a new, younger forest, just as green and luscious as the one before. Just as the Children of Iluvatar had sung, life had replenished itself and continued on.  
  
A small stone rippled the water, disturbing its infinite peace for a few seconds, then the pool returned to its mirror-like surface. A figure gazed into their reflection. Golden hair fell down, as the elf drew his hood back. The elf had tried to keep it cut with his daggers but given up and allowed it to grow just down to his hips.  
  
Haldir tucked his hair behind the slightly pointed ears. A thousand years it had been, a thousand years since he had embraced his lover. He sighed and turned from his reflection. He had aged, though elves remained forever young and vital, the ages did draw their lines upon their faces. Battle and grief had drawn theirs upon Haldir. A long scar ran from his brow to his lip, splitting it.  
  
The golden hair had greyed around the temples when he had heard that Legolas had left the shores with the dwarf, the dwarf of all people. Angrily, Haldir stood and walked towards the city of Lothlorien. The city he had sworn his life to, and he had broken that vow.  
  
Long ago, after Legolas had been summoned to be a companion to The Fellowship of the Ring, he had left Lorien against the word of his Lady and Lord, to seek his love at Helm's Deep, to join him in battle, even to die by his side. He barely had seen him long enough as he had passed through Lorien, merely long enough to present him with Galadriel's bow. There had been no emotional attachment, just focus upon the quest ahead.  
  
Legolas had sought Haldir's gaze just before he had left with the small boats and whispered "Wait for me, love." Then he had turned and not looked back. Turned to laugh and joke with the dwarf. Haldir's fists clenched under his cloak.  
  
A few hundred warriors of Lorien had come with Haldir, joining the Dunedain in the Battle of Helm's Deep. They had won the battle, but Legolas and his company had moved on to seek the help of the dead. Haldir had remained in Helm's Deep, broken and pained. Galadriel and Celeborn had been disappointed in his doing, but they had not sent him from Lorien, but nursed him back to health. An inch from death, scars remained as the marks of battle. One across his face, disfiguring the fragile features, and a large one on his back along his spine. An orcish battle axe had struck him just above his tailbone; none had thought he would live to see the morn. But the hope to see those bright blue eyes, to hear laughter like bells ring across the forest had kept him alive.  
  
Few elves had remained in Lorien, Haldir and a few others had travelled to Imladris a few times, but soon, the glorious city of Rivendell was standing empty. It had been almost five centuries since Haldir had last seen one of his kind.  
  
Every now and then, a few men had lost themselves in the woods of Lorien, marvelling at the existence of what they thought to be only myth. Long forgotten had been the War of the Ring and the elves. Soon Haldir found out that the hobbits had perished as well, it had pained his heart for he had much love for them. And for two centuries, Haldir had been alone, isolated from every being outside the forest.  
  
The scar on Legolas left palm looked thin and almost faded. His long fingers traced it. 'Please, my love, be alive.' his mind begged as he turned the wheel in order to catch the roaring wind that was slowly turning into a storm. He was now able to make out the shores of Arda more clearly, yet they still seemed so far away.  
  
The skies had darkened and from afar thunder was rolling across the air. Here and there, lightning struck the rising waves. As if he had been born steering a ship, Legolas drove the white wooden structure into the blaze of the howling wind, the force of it jerking it forward closer to the shore.  
  
The shore came closer much quicker than the prince had anticipated. Before he was able to turn the ship around, it had forcefully crashed into the rocks. Unsure of what had happened, Legolas opened his eyes. They stung for saltwater and sand had found their way behind the pale lids. He coughed, spitting out sand and seawater. Slowly standing, he examined his body, he was not damaged. His ship however was.  
  
Examining the damage, Legolas decided it was nothing he would not be able to fix, should his stay on Arda be drastically shortened. For he had vowed to sail to the Grey Havens should he not be able to find his beloved here, perhaps he would find him there. Perhaps. His thoughts rested heavily upon his heart for he did not know the heart he belonged to was beating a few days journey from him.  
  
Collecting the few things he had in his possession: Gimli's helmet, the dwarf had insisted being buried with his axe; Galadriel's bow and arrows; a bit of food and the clothes he wore on his back, a black tunic and chemise and brown leather breeches. On bare feet, Legolas started to run towards the city of Lorien, hoping he would find the one he loved still there.  
  
Legolas was not sure how long he had travelled, it had seemed like months, yet like not even a day at the same time. Throwing away his fears, anticipation had driven him along his way without stopping to rest or eat. A few times, he had come across men, which not much reminded him of the ones he remembered. They had stopped him and asked his business.  
  
When he had told them he was an elf from Mirkwood, seeking a friend in Lorien, they had laughed and informed him that elves were nothing more than mythical beings, children's stories, faint memories of the past if that. A cold, clammy feeling had spread itself across Legolas body. His proud people were no more than a children's story now.  
  
A few hours after the sun had set; Legolas reached the borders of Lorien. Taking in a deep breath trying to remember the smell of the forest, his nose still smelt the crisp salty air he had been exposed to for a thousand years.  
  
Already, he missed the never ending movements of the ocean, the crystalline waves, the solitude, the beauty. He stopped dead in his movements, in a fluid motion drawing his bow and arrow, pointing it at a figure clad in a dark cloak. The figure had pointed an arrow at him as well.  
  
"Why have you entered the Sacred Wood of Lorien?!" a strangely familiar voice demanded. "The Lord and Lady of this realm have passed long time ago. Speak stranger, why do you enter Lorien?"  
  
"I am here to seek a long lost friend." Legolas spoke firmly, his bowstring pulled back far. "Who are you? For they say none dwell in these forests any longer. Step closer and withdraw your cloak, I wish to look at whom I speak to."  
  
"Tell me who you are and perhaps I will comply with your wish," Haldir spoke.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. I seek Haldir, High guard of Lorien." Silence struck the forest. Not even the birds dared to sing. The cloaked figure stepped out in front of Legolas, his bow relaxed; the arrow put back into the quiver, Legolas did the same.  
  
"King of Mirkwood," Haldir whispered quietly not wishing to give himself away.  
  
"What did you say?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You are the King of Mirkwood. Your father has perished long ago, and soon after him the rest of Mirkwood." Haldir spoke, hoping Legolas would not recognize him.  
  
After a thousand years, and the race of the elves starting to perish from Arda as he had travelled to Imladris, Legolas had expected to hear such. Nonetheless, grief struck his mind and soul like a hot sword. He shook violently, his face turning pale. He remembered that he never said 'Goodbye' to any of them when he left for the Council of Elrond.  
  
The few things he had inside his stomach, spilled onto the ground in front of him as he staggered, his vision blurred by tears. His sobs shook his body even worse than the shock. Strong arms held him up, but his grief was too great and his mind protectively slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Lovingly, Haldir picked up the limp body of the one he had longed to see again for a thousand years. His arms shook, though Legolas weighed perhaps half of what he had weighed when he had been banished from Imladris. With great care, Haldir brought him to Lothlorien.  
  
The buildings of Lothlorien were still in tact, even if they had lost their ethereal glow. Haldir carried Legolas up a few sets of stairs into a small building that still basked in the glow of the last golden tree. Gently, he laid Legolas upon a large bed beside the open window, the golden light nursing the pale and sunken in features of the exhausted elf.  
  
Sitting on a chair beside the bed, Haldir watched over the one he had once loved more than his own life. T'was strange for he was not sure what he felt now. For the first time, he could feel the gap he had feared between them. A thousand years were a lot even for an elf.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" he whispered, caressing a few strands of hair from Legolas face, tucking them neatly behind his ears, like he had done so many times before.  
  
By the time Legolas awoke, Haldir had peeled him from his dirty clothes and clad him in the silver tunic and breeches common to Lorien elves. Slowly, Legolas eyes fluttered open, just in time for Haldir to draw the cloak back into his face. For a moment, Legolas thought he had seen a waterfall of golden hair, golden hair he remembered, but the world still faded in and out. Exhaustion had finally caught up with him.  
  
"Here, drink this."  
  
The cloaked figure gave him a bowl of sweet smelling broth. Legolas sat up slowly, sniffing the slightly blue liquid.  
  
"What is this?" he asked trying to sound polite.  
  
"It will give you strength, now drink." the cloaked figure spoke impatiently.  
  
Carefully, Legolas had a sip. As soon as the liquid touched his lips, his stomach remembered it had emptied itself earlier and demanded to be fed immediately. Legolas greedily gulped down the entire bowl and two more after that until he felt the hole in his insides close and comfortable warmth spread across his body.  
  
Feeling a bit drowsy from whatever had just ingested, Legolas forgot about his pain for a bit. Carefully probing his own thoughts, he felt able to speak of his family.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About my family." Legolas voice was quiet, almost timid.  
  
"I was... a friend of the family" Haldir started, "after you had left for the Council of Elrond." he added carefully. Legolas nodded merely.  
  
"A king, without a kingdom. What a sad thing that is," he sighed.  
  
"How long have you been in Lorien?"  
  
"Just a few centuries," Haldir lied. "When the elves of Mirkwood had perished, I came here."  
  
"Why did you not leave for the Grey Havens with the others?" Legolas inquired suspiciously.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Haldir snapped harsher than he had intended.  
  
"I apologize," Legolas said, "my journey has been long and I have not spoken to one of my kind in centuries. I do not wish to bother you with my questions, but there are so many that I have."  
  
Haldir's voice softened. "Ask what you wish, I will try to answer as many as I can."  
  
"Did you know Haldir, High Guard of Lorien?" Haldir flinched trying not to drop the basin of water he had just filled.  
  
"Haldir... yes, I knew him." Legolas heart dropped.  
  
"Knew... him..." his voice was shaky, "you mean he is... has..."  
  
"I do not know, I have not..." Haldir was interrupted by a flood of tears springing from Legolas eyes.  
  
Helpless Haldir stood there, unable to follow the thousands of thoughts that sprang to his mind as he saw the miserably thin figure of Legolas, shaken by desperate sobs; he did what instinct told him to do. Quickly, Haldir rushed beside Legolas, embracing the younger elf tightly, pressing his head onto his chest, he held Legolas.  
  
"I'm here my love, shhh, don't cry."  
  
Legolas sobs grew stronger, his arms grasping for Haldir, embracing him as hard as his weakened body allowed.  
  
A thousand years of grief were relieved in this one moment. Tears spilled from Haldir's eyes onto the golden hair of the one he loved so very much. Both bodies shaken violently by shock, relief and unspeakable happiness 


	2. Passionate Souls Intertwined

Part 2 - Passionate Souls Intertwined  
  
They did not know how long they were bracing each other, holding on for dear life and fear the other might disappear would their hold on each other separate. Their sobs slowly vanished into the cool night air, leaving them exhausted, but still embracing. When the sun started to raise again, their bodies had sunk into the soft sheets of the bed, their breath slowly rising their chests, their faces eternally peaceful drifting into sleep.  
  
The day commenced and the sun gently floated beyond the horizon giving way for the night sky. The elves still lay sleeping. Again the sun rose, welcoming a new day, the two elves still lay motionless upon the bed. Many days passed this way, yet not a single movement came from the two lovers interlocked in an eternal embrace.  
  
T'was not until the moon was shining full in the dark blue sky, that their bodies and minds had recovered from the initial shock and Haldir began to wake. The moon was shining fully through the still opened window, basking them in a serene silver light. Haldir watched Legolas, who was peacefully sleeping still. His features had returned to the beauty, Haldir remembered. There was no trace left of exhaustion or grief.  
  
The Lorien elf caressed the perfect face, satiny white it still was, fresh and young like he remembered it. A tear fell from his eyes and as his long fingers traced along his skin he felt the hard, darkened scar tissue that ran across his face. Haldir closed his eyes trying to suppress the pain that began to flood his heart.  
  
Slowly, he drew the hood of the dark cloak deep into his face. The shadow it cast hid his features completely. Haldir wished not to repulse his beloved with his scarred face and body. He did not know what he wished, how things were to go from here. His head swam. Unsure of what to do, he wandered out of the room and along the never-ending pathways that went about the trees of Lorien.  
  
Legolas woke with a start. The cold of the bed beside him and his steadily uneasy growing dreams had forced him back to consciousness. "Haldir," he whispered looking around, trying to find sight of his beloved. He found none.  
  
Fluidly feline were the movements that led him out of the bed and through the endless corridors and pathways. "Haldir!" he called out, worried and at the same time marvelling the serenity of his surrounds. Lorien had lost its ethereal glow when the Lord and Lady had left, but the elven presence and the moonlight returned the splendour it once had possessed.  
  
"Haldir!" The Lorien elf heard his name ringing like bells, as Legolas soft voice called his name. He was sitting on the wooden steps that led down to one of the many suspended bridges that interconnected the different parts of Lothlorien with each other. He looked across the long fragile bridge, its white wood shining eerily almost as the former Prince of Mirkwood stepped his foot upon it.  
  
Bare feet caressed the glowing wood, led by eternally long legs clad in silken silver trousers over which a loose silver tunic fell, unlaced in the front and fastened by a thin leather belt sprouting the Lorien Leaf. The long belled sleeves of the tunic almost hid the long slender hands that grasped the rope of the bridge gently.  
  
"Haldir," the name hung in the air as it was spoken from full red lips. Bright blue eyes seeking Haldir's gaze. The long, fragile face was framed by a waterfall of golden hair, flowing from two braids onto the shoulders of the younger elf. Four and a half millennia had passed since the birth of the prince, and he looked no older than he had been when Haldir had first met him long long time ago.  
  
Looking as though he was gliding across the bridge rather than walking, each of Legolas movements mesmerized Haldir. He had not dared to hope that he would ever be so blessed to be able to look upon such beauty again. The forest around them lit up in a new ethereal glow as Lorien had not seen since the passing of the elves when Legolas extended his hand to help Haldir to his feet.  
  
Slowly, Haldir's long fingers slid onto the opened palm, silk touching silk their hands melted together, the scars aligning with each other. Legolas gently pulled Haldir up to stand beside him, on eye level.  
  
"My love," Legolas whispered trying to gaze beyond the shadow of the cloak. He could not. "I wish to see your face my love." he continued and touched the hood in order to pull it from Haldir's face.  
  
The Lorien elf pulled back, the same moment thunder rolled across the forest and a flood of rain fell from the skies.  
  
"Haldir," Legolas spoke loudly above the pouring rain, "don't withdraw from me I beg you!"  
  
Haldir froze in his movements. He had indeed thought to run away, to hide so he would not suffer to look upon such loving gazes again. A thousand years had left him angry and uncertain. He wished to be as close to Legolas as only lovers could be, yet he wished to be as far from him as possible.  
  
Too torn was his body and mind as that Haldir was able to decide for one or the other, so he stood still, looking at Legolas from under his cloak. His eyes were begging the elf to not come near. Rain had drenched Legolas hair and clothes; the silk was sticking to his firm, slender body, emphasizing each muscle, each grove of his body. Haldir gasped, for he had longed for this moment for what seemed to him eternity.  
  
"Please," Legolas spoke quietly, the rain starting to subside, leaving only mist rising from the hot earth. "Please Haldir; let me see your face."  
  
The sincerity of Legolas words broke any resistance that had been left inside Haldir's mind and the Lorien elf allowed him to come closer. Legolas hand traced along the outside of the hood, feeling the warm face beneath it.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir whispered, "I must tell you-"  
  
"Shh," Legolas interrupted him.  
  
The slender fingers found their way under the cloak, unfastening it carefully with one hand; the other slowly pulled back the hood letting a waterfall of gold fall down long past Haldir's shoulders. Green eyes sought Legolas gaze, fearful and yet full of love, waiting for words from those soft red lips, waiting for rejection. Haldir's body tensed slightly under Legolas touch.  
  
Slowly Legolas lips parted, but no words came from his lips. His eyes fixed upon Haldir's. A tormenting silence fell upon them. Haldir gasped slightly, for he knew he could not take the silence much longer. He slowly opened his lips to speak.  
  
Before the words could flow from his lips, they were sealed by the gentle kiss Legolas brought upon them. Haldir felt as if his mind had fallen from his body, freed by the simple touch of those soft lips he had missed for so long. There they rested, lips pressed gently upon lips, a kiss eternally sealing their love and fate, a kiss not even Iluvatar himself could have separated.  
  
Time seemingly stood still, but Haldir cared not. Eternities could have passed, the world could have sunken into nothingness, all he needed was this kiss, the closeness of his beloved Legolas. T'was almost painful to separate again.  
  
"Beautiful," Legolas whispered, "just beautiful."  
  
Haldir self consciously placed his hand over his scar, trying to shield it from Legolas eyes, but a gentle but firm hand pulled it away.  
  
"No, my love, you are beautiful. By Eru, I have never seen this much beauty in my life." Legolas slowly traced the scar from Haldir's brow to his lips. "Though I do wish to kill who did this to you."  
  
"You do not think me...," Haldir took a deep breath, "ugly?"  
  
His desperate eyes and sincere worry made Legolas chuckle quietly.  
  
"No my love," he kissed Haldir's scar just above his brow, "I love every bit of you."  
  
T'was Haldir who started sobbing uncontrollably under Legolas touch. The Mirkwood elf pulled him close, embracing him as he rested his head upon Legolas shoulder.  
  
"Nîn milui melethron, alcar can, im mel le."*  
  
"Alcar pada ennio ad, nînernil milui."**  
  
Haldir whispered as his tears subsided, his head gently resting against Legolas shoulder.  
  
"Never again, I promise my love, I promise."  
  
Upon that bridge they stood silently, taking in the other's presence for they could not fathom how much they had missed each other.  
  
T'was Haldir's lips that interrupted the silence, not with words but with a gentle kiss upon Legolas neck, who tilted his head opening himself to the touch of Haldir's moist lips, the hot flick of his tongue. Legolas sighed. "How I missed thee, nîn melethron."***  
  
Slowly, Haldir's kisses traced his collar bone, his hot tongue retracing the skin his kisses had just caressed. Legolas closed his eyes with a sigh. When Haldir reached the already open lacing of Legolas tunic he smiled. "I remember," he smirked, "this is the part when we can't open each other's clothing and start ripping things."  
  
Legolas laughed, his hand pulling Haldir's face close to his. A few times he tried to say something, but he was incapable of stopping the laughter that bubbled from his throat. Haldir watched him silently, smiling, but silent. The younger elf wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he finally had calmed his laughter, Haldir's smile had vanished.  
  
"Love?" Legolas asked, looking at him. "What is it?"  
  
Haldir remained silent, his mind slowly drawing itself away from Legolas grasp. He turned to face one of the archways that spiralled down the tree until they met the ground.  
  
"Oh nîn melethron, how I wish to tell you the things that have come to pass whilst I journeyed the Sea," he paused, "but forgive me, for I cannot, not yet."  
  
Lovingly Haldir extended his arm to caress Legolas silken face.  
  
"If you can forgive my confusion and uncertainty."  
  
Legolas nodded turning his head to plant small kisses upon the tips of Haldir's fingers.  
  
Haldir sighed at the touch of Legolas lips. Forgetting his worry and fear, he allowed himself to be drawn in by the sensual glow that came from Legolas being.  
  
"Im mil le, Legolas"****  
  
"Im ista sen, Haldir"*****  
  
Slowly, Legolas traced his tongue along the inside of Haldir's fingers, down to the middle of his palm back up just to wrap his lip around each tip gently flicking his tongue over them. Haldir's knees felt weak as Legolas started sucking his index finger ever so gently.  
  
The Lorien elf gasped as Legolas teeth sank into his skin.  
  
"Mhmmm, how I missed you." Legolas smirked, "Did you miss me, or this?"  
  
He sprang forward, grabbing Haldir's hips, lifting him gently off the ground, pressed him against the tree and bit his chest through the thin fabric of his tunic. Haldir groaned.  
  
Wrapping his legs around Legolas slender hips, he drew him closer, their loins touching through the thin fabric of their trousers for the first time in a thousand years. Jolts of pleasure electrified their bodies as the two elves melted into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir moaned as the younger elf started grinding his hips against his loins. Haldir felt dizzy, his body tingling all over, demanding more.  
  
Forcing another moan out of Haldir's throat, Legolas pinned the Lorien elf between him and the tree allowing his hands to roam about the other's body, ripping the tunic off Haldir's chest in the process. The Lorien elf moaned incoherently about having to stop destruction of clothes, but soon was silenced by lips crushing upon his, the passion between them leaving small bruises.  
  
"Ningerin Legolas,"****** Haldir moaned as his neck was lovingly attacked by small nips and bites, the fire in his loins steadily spreading under the force of Legolas weight.  
  
*(all roughly translated) My Beloved, don't cry for I love you **Don't leave me again, my beloved prince *** My lover **** I love thee ***** I know this ****** Take me/Have me 


	3. Melting Worlds

Part 3 - Melting World  
  
The prince forcefully bit Haldir's neck as his nimble fingers traced along the firm stomach toward the lacing of the dark breeches. Swiftly his hands had undone the thin threads of leather. Haldir cried out as one of the slender hands dove into the moist hotness that had spread inside his breeches, the other caressing his face gently.  
  
The prince forcefully bit Haldir's neck as his nimble fingers traced along the firm stomach toward the lacing of the dark breeches. Swiftly his hands had undone the thin threads of leather. Haldir cried out as one of the slender hands dove into the moist hotness that had spread inside his breeches, the other caressing his face gently.  
  
Slowly, Legolas caressed the throbbing hardness, carefully freeing it from its constraint, the breeches falling to the ground leaving Haldir's naked body pressed against his beloved. "Ai na Eru, alcar dar," (oh by Eru don't stop) Haldir whispered into the pointed ears of the elf he loved.  
  
"Alcar gosta, nîn melethron." (Don't fear my love)Legolas gently kissed the moaning lips of Haldir whose fingers had wandered down to the lacing of Legolas silver trousers. Haldir smiled as Legolas gasping closed his eyes when the warm, long fingers of the Lorien elf gently wrapped themselves around his rigid elfhood.  
  
The silver trousers fell to the ground so silently; it felt as if they vanished completely. Haldir pulled himself closer to Legolas gently kissing his collar bone as he slowly started to stroke the rigid elfhood which gratefully throbbed at his loving touch. "Haldir..." Legolas moaned, pleasure jolting up and down his spine, clouding every thought inside his mind.  
  
"Ningerin Legolas, ningerin... Im iest ha..." (Take me Legolas, take me, I wish it) Haldir moaned. Legolas pulled him closer, shifting his body slightly. "Aye, nîn melethron, nîn Haldir," (yes my love, my Haldir) the prince's blue eyes pierced Haldir's, penetrating his every fibre of being, his very mind and soul as he slowly thrust inside his lover. The world began to spin, Haldir closed his eyes, the force of the sensation of his lover melting into him took his breath and robbed his mind of coherent thought.  
  
The world had stopped turning, or perhaps it was turning much faster than usually spinning uncontrollably out of orbit. The sun could have imploded and incinerated all lands and planets and stars, neither Legolas nor Haldir would have cared. Both had closed their eyes, careful not to lose themselves in the sudden sensation of their joining.  
  
Legolas parted his lips, trying to form words of what he felt, but Haldir's slender index finger traced his lips and he shook his head. There were no words, there was no thought, there was just Haldir and Legolas, joint in essence and being. Slowly, the prince began to move his hips trying to reach deeper into the one he loved.  
  
White shards of pleasure rippled through their beings, the world melting into darkness as Legolas thrust forward harder. Silence surrounding them, only to be broken by their ragged breath, gasps and moans. Legolas pressed Haldir against the tree so hard, the bark chaffed the scarred back. In reply Haldir pulled Legolas deeper inside him, crushing his lips with a passionate kiss.  
  
The light of the world was flickering around them; the ethereal glow of Lorien had grown stronger basking the satin white bodies in a blue fire which shone as bright as the fire inside them. Haldir threw his head back against the tree as Legolas rhythm gained speed and force. Gasping for air, grasping for consciousness he cried out Legolas name. Green eyes gazed into blue, then there was white, then the world turned black.  
  
The sun had risen and basked the naked bodies of the elves, which lay curled into each other's arms between the white bridge and the dark bark of the tree. T'was Legolas who woke first, his eyes sparking with an eternal blue flame of life. "Nîn milui Haldir, eria am," (my beloved Haldir, wake up) he whispered gently brushing the soft ear as he spoke.  
  
"Aur maer," (Wake up) Legolas smiled as Haldir slowly opened the pools of green in which he just loved to lose himself. "Aur maer," Haldir paused to look around, "T'is morning indeed, my love."  
  
Haldir flinched as he tried to sit up, pain shot through his body like a dagger. "My love, are you sore?" Legolas grinned broadly. "Yes," the Lorien elf grimaced and suppressed a whimper as he stood up.  
  
The damage Legolas had done was clear; Haldir's back was blue and purple, the skin chaffed off in long scratches where nails and bark had dug into his flesh. The younger elf stood behind his lover, hands running across his back soothingly. "I apologize if I hurt you;" Legolas kissed Haldir's back gently.  
  
The Lorien elf leaned his head upon Legolas golden mane with a smile. "T'was good pain, you need not apologize." Legolas gaze shifted as he saw the thick jagged tissue of scar running down from Haldir's mid-back down to his tailbone. Unconsciously, his fingers ran across it, Haldir trying not to flinch at the touch, but the prince could feel his lover's body tense beneath his touch.  
  
"Who...? How...? When...?" Legolas was incapable of finishing his sentences. Silently, he wept hoping Haldir would not notice, continuing to caress the scar as if his mere touch were able to make the dark knotty tissue vanish from the body of his lover.  
  
"T'is not your fault, love," Haldir withdrew himself from Legolas touch, "t'is my fault and no one else's, I was foolish and it nearly cost my life." His hand extended to caress Legolas tear stained face, smiling softly upon the naked figure. "You are so beautiful, my love. You should be forbidden to wear clothes."  
  
Legolas returned the smile. "I doubt it would be proper to run around naked in the sacred borders of Lothlorien." He chuckled, but Haldir's gaze seemed to become unfocused as he tried to hold back tears with the memory of his people long lost. "We're the only ones left, Legolas," his voice was shaky; "there is no one here to care."  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas lowered his head, "I have been gone so long, I barely remember these shores." Haldir glared at him angrily. "I remember! I remember the war, and what came after. You left after they crowned Elessar king. You did not see your land in ruins; your people leave these shores. Nor were you hear after they had passed, their memories slowly fading from these lands as if they had never existed. We have become legend Legolas, myth."  
  
Legolas opened his lips to speak but Haldir merely ignored this attempt for all the anger and sadness that had collected inside his soul were spilling out. "None live to remember us. None. Men have forgotten us; they forgot when Elessar died without leaving an heir to the throne. Hobbits have perished and so have the dwarves. The elves have left. We are the only ones left!"  
  
Haldir collapsed into a small heap on the bridge, his head buried between his knees, his shoulders being shaken by the force of his sobs.  
  
Quite helpless Legolas stood before Haldir's sobbing form. He knew not what to do; he sensed however that the Lorien elf did not wish to be comforted. There was nothing he was able to ease his pain and his touch would merely aggravate Haldir more.  
  
"I should never have left, my love," against his own will he spoke, "I should never have left you. I should have stayed and fought for you, beside you. But the call from the sea was so luring. It felt as though Elessar had regained power over me, I longed to be by the sea as much as I longed for him. And he led me there, to the sea. And I sailed it, and I know now t'was not Elessar who lured me. T'was not him who called my name lovingly. Nor was it the sea. I've seen good so pure that it made my body ache so much I thought I would explode. And I've seen evil, greater than the Dark Lord's, greater than anyone's, perhaps greater than Melkor himself. No marks were left upon my body to remind me of my journey, but the memories I have squirm inside my very soul and I wish nothing more than to be dead, than to have died knowing you safe. But I-," violent sobs disrupted Legolas words.  
  
Haldir had regained control over himself, watching his love intently, though he spoke not for it was up to Legolas to speak now. Legolas took a deep breath, sitting down beside his lover, making no sign of acknowledgement, he continued. His eyes out of focus, clouded with memories, his mind dazed.  
  
"Gimli and I sailed for a few weeks on the ship we had built. Where we were heading, neither of us knew. One night, we could hear voices upon the wind, calling our names. I do not know why, but they felt comforting, so we set to follow them. Land was not far, we reached it by sunrise. There was a storm and the ship crashed upon the shores. We wandered them, searching for those who had called us, I do not know for how long. Dying of thirst and hunger, we stumbled through the wastelands. Finally, we could go no further, our bodies were spent. When I thought myself dying, I saw them, flowing from the shadows of the land, beings of such beauty I cannot recall. They called us their children and took us to seek healing and rest. When we awoke again, our bodies had recovered and so had our minds. The beings offered their hospitality and wisdom to us. We must have spent eternity talking. They are so much more than we, yet they see us as their children not their inferior. Always kind they spoke, though a simple look on their face could give me anything from eternal happiness to utter sadness. There was such freedom where we were. We felt as though all sorrow had just vanished from our souls. Often I wondered if I had died, and often I found myself indifferent, almost glad had I been. We were forgetting when we talked to them, when we feasted with them, when we danced with them. There was one, her name was Laurim. She was the one I spoke to most. T'was as if she had devoted herself to show me their world, their wisdom. Like a parent teaching their child, and yet... different..." Legolas voice slowly trailed.  
  
"Soon," Legolas chuckled insincerely for tears were flowing from his eyes, "or perhaps long after, I realized I did not remember much since they had rescued us from the wastelands. I wished to ask, but when I went to ask Laurim, I found her slain upon her bed, the child she had born not long before crying beside her," Legolas took a deep breath, speaking seemed to cause him physical pain, "there... was war... I don't know if that is proper for even during the wars of Arda I had not seen such violence and pain. Creatures I fear to speak of attacked the city, their claws ripping apart all that stood in their way. We tried to help, tried to fight, but even a glare of the creature was enough to... to render me struggling for consciousness... Brave enough for the both of us; Gimli attacked one that had dug its claws into my flesh, tearing it from my bones. With his axe, he managed to... he actually was able to kill it. But when I looked for him, he," Legolas voice broke as he struggled for the words.  
  
"He insisted I buried him with his axe, and he wished for me not to grieve for he had died knowing me safe. I could not speak, he grabbed my hand and I held it until... I buried him at the shores where our ship had crashed, marking his grave with rocks and a few of my arrows. T'was as if my soul had returned when he died, for I remembered Arda and those I had left behind. I wished to leave, but they would not allow it. They told me that I could not leave their sacred shores, not matter how I wished it. I begged them to ease my mind, but they would not. I tried to escape, but they knew before I even made for the gates of the city. They took everything from me, my bow, my clothes, my quiver, but they could not take your memory from me. I saw your face when their enemies captured me, when they tortured me, forced me to cry out in pain and... and pleasure when they took me against my will... I remember not how long, but I was begging for death when he came and took me away from them. Olorin, he said he was, he clad me in clothes he had stolen and brought me to a ship. Then he took all my memory from me and I sailed upon the sea again. For how long, I do not remember. My mind and body spent, I begged for death. But I could not die, I just could not. And then I saw your face... as clear as the crisp morning air in the Misty Mountains, as clear as the Falls of Rauros, as clear as the water that flows through Lorien. Your face, and you called my name."  
  
The young elf slumped over, broken was his daze as he looked upon Haldir, his eyes free of tears but full of sorrow and pain. Tears had run freely down Haldir's face. Frozen he sat, gazing into Legolas eyes. "If I could give my life to make your pain vanish, Legolas, I would," he whispered.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir whispered. "Yes?" "I need to know one thing, if it will not pain you too much, love." Legolas nodded silently. "Did you... lay with her?"  
  
"I suppose you have the right to know," Legolas spoke very quietly, then turned his gaze from Haldir's. "Yes," he said, barely audible, drawing his knees closer to his body.  
  
"Good," Haldir spoke quietly himself.  
  
"Good?!" Legolas looked at Haldir as if the elf had gone insane. "Yes, good." Haldir repeated himself.  
  
The younger elf blinked, not having expected such a reaction. "I feared I would have broken your heart, if I told you about... that..." Haldir looked away, fighting tears.  
  
"Nîn melethron?" (My love) Legolas looked upon Haldir, "trenar enni... please?" (Tell me) "Long time ago, after all our people had left theses shores, I had wandered Arda alone. Until one day I met her. She had black hair, her skin was as fair as yours. She spoke to me like you used to, she made me tell her all about you, so I would continue to remember. Then her gentle arms embraced me, and I lost myself within her like I used to lose myself with you."  
  
Legolas laid his head upon Haldir's shoulder. "So your millennium was rather uneventful then?" Haldir nodded, "very uneventful." "So was mine." Legolas smiled.  
  
For a while, they sat there, both feeling relieved and content. As the sun started to set, Legolas spoke again. "Haldir?" "Mhm?" "Do you remember how you said I should not be allowed to wear clothes?" "Yes, and I meant it. Legolas smirked. "Well, if I am not allowed to wear clothes, things are bound to... freeze off."  
  
"Legolas, when I said we're the only ones left, I meant we were the only elves left. Remember? Neither disease nor weather can harm or kill us?" "Mhm..." Silence overcame them again for a while. "Haldir?" Haldir chuckled. "Yes?" "I swear, I am cold!" Laughter burst out of Haldir's throat, deep and hearty it rang across Lothlorien.  
  
After Haldir had calmed, they sat again, quietly enjoying each others gentle touch and company. Haldir ran his hands through Legolas golden hair. "Haldir?"  
  
Haldir suppressed both needs to laugh as well as to choke Legolas quickly. "Yes?" "I'm hungry." Haldir bit his tongue. "Are you sure they have not returned you as a hobbit?"  
  
Legolas head darted forward, checking his feet thoroughly. When he finished examining them he smiled at Haldir. "Unless I spontaneously sprout hair now and shrink to less than half my height... no." "I am relieved," Haldir smiled, "though, your short height would not be without its disadvantages... imagine!" Haldir smirked and gave a fake cry of pain as a slender hand sprang fourth and pulled a strand of his hair playfully.  
  
It was not until the sun was about to rise again when the two elves moved from the bridge, walking slowly through the emptiness of Lothlorien. For the first time, they realized how empty it really was. Everything had remained from goblets to beds to a placed supper table; Lothlorien looked as though it could have still been a flourishing city, had it not been for the lack of inhabitants. 


	4. Leaving Arda

Part 4 - Leaving Arda  
  
Long they walked amongst the shimmering pathways of the city one of them called home. Silently, side by side, not daring to look at each other as they took in the lost glory of the proudest of elven cities.  
  
Their way found itself past a small stream and up the stairs toward where the Lady and Lord had greeted their visitors such long time ago. A gentle breeze played around the fragile looking platform, hidden high in the branches of the mighty silver trees. There they stood and listened.  
  
"Do you hear them, Legolas?" Haldir whispered. "Hear wh-" a small motion of Haldir's hand silenced him. He listened. And with the rising wind he could hear them, voices of elves long forgotten, singing a lament to Lorien.  
  
A luminous glow steadily grew amongst the trees as the voices were heard with clarity as though they were standing beside the two elves. A lament only to be heard by their fellow peoples, an echo left to keep memory alive of those who had died or left the shores of Arda forever.  
  
As the singing went on, the glow from the trees collected itself flowing into the figures of the two elves who stood mesmerized as well as saddened. "Haldir..." Legolas whispered, his hand grasping for the hand of his beloved. Haldir smiled and gently kissed the hand that sought his, pulling Legolas close to him. "Dance with me nin melethron," he whispered.  
  
Gratefully, Legolas rested his head upon his lovers shoulder as they slowly danced to the song of Lorien, its energy steadily flowing into them, keeping the memories alive. Haldir closed his eyes. Clearly before him he could see the smiling face of the Lady Galadriel. "Haldir..." Legolas whispered. "Yes, I can see them too my love."  
  
They danced long after the last lines had echoes from the trees and faded into silence, long after the glow of the trees had subsided until it entirely vanished, long after the faces of their loved people had disappeared into the shadows of their mind.  
  
"Legolas, nin melethron, im iest revia bar," (Legolas, my love, I wish to sail home.) Haldir whispered through the silence. "Aye nin milui." Legolas replied gently. He was ready now. He wanted to be at peace.  
  
Gently Legolas caressed a strand of golden hair and neatly tucked it behind Haldir's ear. "Im le iest gelir, nin melethron." (I wish you to be happy, my love.) His lips met with Haldir's; slightly opened they caressed each other, their saliva mingling at the tips of their warm tongues.  
  
Haldir's hand caressed Legolas face lovingly as their lips parted, their faces still touching. "However did I live without you?" he whispered, kissing Legolas upon his cheek. "I don't think I was alive the moment we parted from Imladris," Legolas replied, his breath falling heavy.  
  
The hand of the Lorien elf ran slowly down Legolas back resting upon the curve of his buttock. The young prince smiled, "I thought you were sore, my love." In reply Haldir's hand gently squeezed and massage the round curve it rested upon, his green eyes sparkled with lust and desire. Legolas purred, "If you do not stop soon, I must have you, here and now."  
  
Haldir did not reply, he merely crushed his mouth upon Legolas full lips, drowning them with a passionate kiss, his other hand joining the first. Legolas unlaced Haldir's tunic and pulled it over his head. "I do not know what we were thinking, getting dressed and all," he grinned, his blonde head darting forward to gently nip Haldir's shoulder.  
  
Long slender hands of Lorien found their way down into Legolas breeches. With a gasp Legolas withdrew himself from the delicious touch. "Nay, nin melethron," he kissed Haldir's neck, "this is to make up for last night." Legolas ran his hand down Haldir's back, carefully caressing the cuts and bruises.  
  
As his hand caressed the firm curves of Haldir's behind, his lips trailed along his neck, gently blowing hot air upon Haldir's shuddering skin. A moist tongue trailed the small grove of Haldir's collarbone as two slender hands caressed along slender hips, a single finger tracing the grove of the bones. Soon the pair of full soft lips had found their way to Haldir's nipples, teasing them gently, a tongue flicking across them, biting each of them until they stood erect in the warm air of the night.  
  
"Mhmmm," Haldir sighed as Legolas lovingly sucked them. He closed his eyes for the pleasure intensified as Legolas hands ran down his hips and cupped his swelling loins.  
  
Legolas smiled as he heard Haldir moan aloud unable to contain himself. His lips traced down the sternum across the firm stomach, his tongue flicked over the hollow that was his navel.  
  
"Alcar dar, Legolas, alcar," (Don't stop Legolas, don't) Haldir's hands ran through the silken hair as Legolas had paused to gently nibble Haldir's hip bone. He smiled at the urgency his beloved had spoken those words with. "Patience, my love, patience."  
  
Legolas tongue lapped languishingly along the hip bone following it to the golden patch of curls that he loved so much.  
  
"Legolas," the Lorien elf moaned as he blew warm breath across the throbbing hardness of his lover. "I know," Legolas whispered, "I know." His lips barely brushing the satin tip of Haldir's elfhood.  
  
Haldir's body tensed with anticipation, his head slightly leaning to the side, eyes closed, lips parted, his breath coming raggedly from his throat. The younger elf smiled and watched his lover for a moment. "You are so beautiful, my love," he whispered and lowered his gaze to allow his tongue to lap along the length of the rigid shaft that throbbed before him.  
  
A groan escaped the lips above him. Two hands buried themselves in his hair. The sensation of Legolas hot tongue lapping along his throbbing hardness would have been enough to send him over and beyond the edge. But skilfully Legolas teased him, keeping him close as he wrapped his lips around Haldir. The Lorien elf tilted his head back gasping for breath.  
  
As he felt himself deep in the moist cavity of Legolas mouth, Haldir felt his mind detach from his body and float away. He was not sure where his body ended and Legolas began, he did not care. Jolts of pleasure ran along his spine, hot waves rippling through his entire body.  
  
"Echedi hortha, nin melethron..." (Make speed, my love) Haldir gasped. His mind and body exploding into fireworks of colour as Legolas gently led him beyond the edge, his warm seed spilling between his lovers greedy lips.  
  
Legolas lovingly licked his lover clean, just to be pulled up into a passionate kiss. "Hold me love," Haldir whispered, "for I fear I cannot stand anymore." Smiling Legolas wrapped his arms around his lover holding his naked body close to his own.  
  
"How is your back my love?" Legolas ran one of his hands carefully across it. "What back?" Haldir groaned and laid his head upon Legolas shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered. "Anything for you my love, anything to make up for the pain I caused you." Legolas buried his head in Haldir's shoulder, each breath taking in the soft smell of forest and swear that came from his lover's skin.  
  
"Tomorrow, we be on our way to leave these shores," Haldir spoke, "our people are waiting." Legolas nodded, tiding the lacing of Haldir's trousers and tunic. A shadow hung upon his face for a second. Haldir opened his mouth to say something, but he thought the better of it and merely pulled his lover's head towards his chest. "T'is going to be alright my love, don't fear."  
  
The sun had just peaked over the horizon as Haldir and Legolas left the boundaries of Lorien. The world in front of them basked in a white blanket of snow, icy rain falling upon it. The world was a collection of serene noises, here and there a small bird sang as they walked across the snow, lightly their feet barely sinking into it.  
  
"The season has changed," Legolas spoke quietly in wonder. "Since our people have left these shores, the great elven cities lay waiting, outside the realm of time and season, waiting for their people to return. Forever waiting." Haldir looked behind him. The forest had closed itself, obstructing the view to his former home, so beloved it was. He felt a knot hardening inside his throat as his mind slowly digested the notion that he would never lay eyes upon Lorien again.  
  
A hand laid itself upon Haldir's shoulder, gently pulling him back from his thoughts. "Do not be weary Haldir, we shall be home soon. When we reach the shore and sail upon one of mighty ships toward the Grey Havens, your heart will feel lighter."  
  
Silently, they continued to walk on top of the snow, wrapped in their cloaks but not at all bothered by the bitter cold around them. Suddenly, Haldir stopped dead in his tracks and listened.  
  
"Someone draws near," he whispered. Legolas listened. "There are many of them, we should not linger here. I doubt they are accustomed to..." Legolas looked down at their feet standing lightly on top of the fragile snow. Haldir nodded and swiftly the two elves climbed into a tree beside the path.  
  
Quietly the elves satin the branches, their breath forming small misty clouds in front of their faces, ready to move fast should the need for it arise. Their bodies tensed as a small caravan of figures came into their sight.  
  
There were about two dozen men and women, few of them on horse back, a few more in two of the carriages, the rest of them walking, wrapped tightly into their cloaks, their faces distorted from exhaustion and cold. Haldir's body tensed infinitely when his eyes fell upon long ebony locks falling down slender shoulders from under a brown cloak.  
  
Legolas felt his lover tense, his hand rested gently upon his thigh, his gaze travelling between Haldir and the cloaked figure below them, he remembered. "I need to go down there, Legolas." Haldir whispered barely audible. Grief stricken, Legolas shook his head. "No, please, let them pass."  
  
The caravan had stopped just a bit away from the tree the elves were perched upon. Hurriedly, the men and women erected a small camp huddling around the fire. The black haired woman led her horse away from the fire into the forest. Haldir swiftly climbed along the canopy ignoring his lover's pleas to remain.  
  
The woman had halted the horse and dismounted, collecting small branches and twigs for firewood. Haldir silently climbed down the side of the tree, his feet lightly standing on top of the snow where the woman was sinking into it to about her knees. Legolas had followed his lover silently, but remained high up in the canopy hidden from sight. He wished not to look upon Haldir standing there speaking to the black haired woman, but he dared not to call him back.  
  
"Yanna," Haldir whispered just loud enough for the black haired woman to hear. She froze in her motion, the wood dropping into the snow. "Haldir," she whispered, her voice breaking.  
  
Legolas heart shattered as he watched Yanna turn and throw herself into Haldir's arms, sobbing violently. He felt hot tears run down his cheek, freeze before they could fall from his chin.  
  
"By the gods Haldir, where have you been?" She looked upon him trying to read his expression. His face was pale like carved from marble, his hair falling down below his waist. He was just as gorgeous as she had remembered him. Up in the tree Legolas suppressed a small whimper for he felt his love eternally lost.  
  
"I returned to Lorien," Haldir lowered his head. A pair of dark brown eyes pierced him. "You returned to Lorien... but why? You said..." "I," Haldir began, but he could not finish.  
  
"You returned to wait for him," a hint of anger and disappointment rang in Yanna's soft voice. Legolas grasped a branch tightly for he feared he would faint and fall out of the tree, though at this moment he welcomed a broken neck for he would not have to feel the agonizing pain that clutched his heart.  
  
"Yes," Haldir whispered. Yanna's hand caressed his cheek; Legolas flinched as she twirled a strand of golden hair between her fingers and tucked it neatly behind Haldir's ear. Her hand did not withdraw but caressed the ear, her fingers tracing the pointed end of it. "Why? You said he would never return. Why did you go back to be hurt more?"  
  
Haldir slightly withdrew himself from her touch. "I wanted to say Goodbye, Yanna." Yanna stared at him in disbelief. "You are leaving? I'll go with you. There is nothing for me here without you!" She exclaimed.  
  
The Lorien elf shook his head. "No, you cannot go with me." "But-" "I am leaving for the Grey Havens and I shall not return." Yanna's hand grasped his. "You said you could not return there until you were whole again. Not until he returned."  
  
"He returned, Yanna," Haldir spoke with tears in his eyes. "No, he couldn't have. You said-" Haldir interrupted her. "Legolas, tol dad."  
  
There was a small rustling in the trees as Legolas wiped the tears from his face and gave a small relieved sigh. He should have known that Haldir would not have run off with this woman. With feline motions Legolas climbed down the tree, landing on his feet atop of the snow, his body glowing slightly. Yanna looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Yanna, I would like you to meet Legolas, King of Mirkwood." Yanna curtsied and bowed but Legolas shook his head. "Please, I am a king without a kingdom. There is no need to bow before me." he spoke gently.  
  
Yanna moved towards Legolas, her hand extended to caress his ear. "You're just like he said you were," she smiled, "beautiful and noble. And I thought those were merely the exaggerated words of a lover."  
  
Her gaze returned to Haldir. "I am sorry I did not believe you... and I am sorry if I insulted your loyalty, Legolas." Legolas merely nodded.  
  
"We cannot linger much longer. Our journey is long. I fear we must depart." Haldir gently embraced Yanna as her shoulders were shaken by her sobs. "At least you didn't leave without saying goodbye," she clung to Haldir as though she feared she was going to drown.  
  
"I am glad I met you," Yanna spoke as she broke Haldir's embrace, "I understand why he loves you so much." Legolas could not reply for he was not sure of what to say. "Fare thee well, Haldir, Legolas. May your souls find peace." She turned and mounted her horse. "Namarie Yanna." "I'll never forget you, either of you, or your people," she whispered and turned to leave.  
  
When she turned again, the elves had vanished from sight. They had climbed back into the trees and continued their journey in the canopies avoiding to be seen by anyone. They did not see Yanna return to the campfire. Neither did they see the bundle she held as she sat by the campfire, nursing an infant, hair shining as golden as the sun from under the dirtied rags. 


	5. A Storm Approaches

Part 5 - A Storm Approaches  
  
Silently, the two elves had emerged from the trees a few hours later, continuing their journey back on the ground. Neither spoke a word, leaving the air linger about them with an air of awkwardness. "She seems nice," Legolas finally tried to start a conversation.  
  
Haldir burst out into laughter, unable to continue walking he leant against a tree. His body trembling as he tried to suppress another impulse to burst out. His gaze fell upon Legolas who truly looked very confused and unsure of what to make of the situation.  
  
The Lorien elf returned to his usual poised state smiled lovingly and continues walking. "You really thought I would have left you for her, did you not?"  
  
Legolas blushed, continuing to walk. "I did not! Why would you think such a thing?!" Haldir chuckled and gently pushed Legolas over a bit. "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!"  
  
Legolas pushed back. "Did not!" Haldir pushed Legolas again almost landing him in the snow. "She perhaps did not hear you whimpering in the tree, but you have to remember that I do have elven hearing."  
  
Instead of a reply, a snowball zoomed closely past his head. "Oh is that how it is going to be?" Haldir smiled and knocked Legolas square across the chest with a snowball. Laughing, Legolas gathered the snow between his hands. "I am going to get you for that!" he said and threw the snowball at Haldir, surprisingly missing the Lorien elf completely.  
  
"You will have to hit me first," Haldir taunted. Another snowball missed him completely. "However did you become an archer with such horrible aim?" Haldir chuckled as yet another snowball missed him. "Would you like me to throw myself into the path of the next one Legolas?"  
  
With a growl, Legolas threw the next snowball, Haldir jumping into its path, but the snow dislodged itself from its ball-like form and drizzled down a few feet in front of him. "Alright, Legolas," he spoke trying to not fall over laughing, "I'll stand here against the tree and I won't move and you can hit me."  
  
Legolas standing a good way away from him grinned and picked up some snow. "You should come closer Legola-," Haldir laughed, but before he could finish Legolas had drawn his bow and shot and arrow, which now stuck neatly in the tree just below his loins.  
  
"I see you have your aim back," Haldir smiled, though looking rather pale, even for an elf. Legolas frowned. "But I missed!"  
  
Grinning, the younger elf drew his bow again. "Now, now Legolas," Haldir stepped forward from the tree a bit, "there is no need for violence. Besides what good would I be if you damaged me like that?" Legolas dropped his bow. "Indeed my love," he spoke.  
  
Just as Haldir sighed, for he was relieved not to be target for Legolas archery practice, a slender body came flying at him tackling him into the soft white snow. Hot lips caressed Haldir's neck in such contrast to the nicely cool snow that his body shuddered under their touch. "I would never do anything to damage you my love," he felt Legolas lips brush his ear as he whispered.  
  
"Im ista, nin milui Legolas." (I know my beloved Legolas) Haldir caressed the face of his lover who was lying on top of him. He smiled. "And I did not mean to make fun of you when you were so worried I would leave."  
  
Legolas reaction was not quite what he had imagined for the elf grabbed him almost violently, crushing his lips with a passionate kiss. "Alcar gweri enni." (Never betray me) "Im gwesta." (I swear) Haldir replied panting as Legolas bit his neck.  
  
"Im le mil, Haldir," (I love thee) Legolas tongue lapped along the pale neck of his lover, tasting the melting snow upon his skin, his hand slowly creeping down toward the lacing of Haldir's breeches.  
  
"Since when do you care my love?" Legolas unlaced the soft linen tunic, his tongue lapping greedily over the newly exposed skin, his hand massaging the throbbing loins through the soft material.  
  
Legolas frowned playfully and looked up at his lover's face and removed himself from all contact with Haldir's body. "Or do you wish me to stop." Haldir moaned as if in agonizing pain. "No, please, don't stop."  
  
For a few moments, Legolas watched his lover lie upon the soft bed of snow, his body shuddering, longing for the pleasure of his touch. He had eternal power over him this very moment. Haldir's body belonged to him and he was able to bless him with the highest of pleasure or condemn him to agonizing longing. The younger elf felt himself rising to the thought of such powers.  
  
He gasped, caressing his own face, feeling the power he had, letting it carry him away, he gently kissed Haldir's lips allowing only his lips to touch his body. He carefully evaded any attempts Haldir made to touch him and return the pleasure.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir sighed, "let me touch you." "No," Legolas replied with a smile, one of his hands caressing Haldir's chest. "You will not touch me, but you will close your eyes and suffer my touch." Before Haldir could protest, Legolas had bound his wrists and blindfolded him.  
  
"You torture me so nin melethron." Haldir whispered. "That is the point milui Haldir." Legolas whispered into his ear, extending his tongue to caress Haldir's pointed lobe. Haldir whimpered under the teasing touch.  
  
Haldir's sense of touch was heightened almost painfully by the blindfold as he had to endure the butterfly touch of his lover without being able to react or expect it. When he felt a tongue caress his neck, he expected it to trail down toward his chest but the next thing he felt was two warm hands caress along his inner thighs. He sighed.  
  
Soon he felt nimble fingers unlace his breeches, a single digit tracing the thin line of hair toward his navel and back down where the other grasped his hot elfhood. Unable to contain himself, Haldir moaned loudly.  
  
A smile played around Legolas lips as he gently bit just below Haldir's navel, savoring the sweet taste of sweat and melting snow. Like a feral cat, Legolas crawled over Haldir's body his knees on either side of him, just below his shoulders. Gently, he sat upon his lover's chest, watching his face with much love as he caressed the fragile features.  
  
Lovingly, Legolas caressed the scar that Haldir bore upon his face and traced its entire length. An invisible bond shattered silently into the snow as Haldir's muscles grew tense, not from pleasure but from discomfort, His hands slid out of their confinement, his hand pulling Legolas hand away from his face. His head turned away, hiding the scar in the snow. Realizing how divesting the power of his touch was, Legolas withdrew his hands.  
  
"Nin melethron, enni annana." (my love, forgive me) the younger elf whispered into seemingly deaf ears. "Im althele um." (I meant no evil) Bright green pools caught his gaze, shimmering with tears. "Im ista, ha naegra enni, nin melethron. Ha naegra enni." Haldir whispered turning his gaze away from Legolas.  
  
Legolas gently kissed the line of Haldir's jaw. "Please, nin melethron," he whispered between kisses, "let me take your pain." But Haldir sat up, taking Legolas' hands into his own. "T'is too soon my love, the pain remains within me. T'is not your fault, my love." Haldir got up, leaving Legolas sitting in the snow. "Legolas, I need to be alone now. I need to leave you for a while."  
  
"Nay.... nay!" Legolas sobs rang through the forest long after Haldir's shadow had disappeared from his sight. His form collapsed into the snow, his skin the same colour as the snow, he lay there without moving.  
  
Silently, Haldir had walked through the forest for days, finally reaching the last stretches of winter, the season was about to change as he emerged the forest. "I am sorry Legolas," he whispered as he continued his journey alone towards the Western shores of Arda. Little did he know that few hours after he left, Legolas had lifted his head from the snow. His eyes reflecting the knowledge that his lover had continued the journey alone and the determination to meet him at the Western shores. The slender body sprang up and ran through the winter, hoping he would be able to reach the shores before him.  
  
In great distance from each other two slender bodies ran through the lands. Each pair of legs gracefully avoiding obstacles, making their movements seem like a long choreographed dance. Two bodies running towards long sought shores, two hearts pounding within their chests, pounding as one. They ran.  
  
Two bodies running, two minds hearing the other's heart pounding. Louder and louder within their minds, like the beat of a drum, driving them on towards their destination. They ran. The drums stopped abruptly.  
  
"No," whispered Haldir barely audible as he stood, just a few leagues away from the shores. Here the hills of Arda slowly rolled toward the beach so he was able to make out steady clouds of thick black smoke rising from the Western shores of Arda.  
  
"What have you done, my love," he whispered as he reached the sandy beaches. Before him, an inferno roared. Flames blazing high into the sky, consuming all that came near. Within the blaze, a ship slowly crumbled to dust. Haldir's face turned ashen. The only ship that sailed to the Grey Havens lay before him, being consumed by fiery tongues licking the wood, making it blister and turn black.  
  
From the flimmering air, a figure stepped, face just as ashen but covered with streaks of black. Legolas' tunic and breeches were slightly scorched and covered in dust and dirt. His hair looked unnaturally dark as it hung into his facing having freed its way out of his braids.  
  
"What have you done?" Haldir spoke, tears in his eyes. "By the gods, what have you done?!" Legolas came to stop a few steps away from Haldir. "Legolas, why did you do this?"  
  
"You would have left without me, Haldir." Legolas intently called him not his lover for his anger was too great. "I would have waited for you." Legolas shook his head in disbelief. "You wished to hurt me, I heard you speak it. If that was what you wished, you have succeeded. For it pains me even now to see you leave, to feel your hatred toward me."  
  
A mocking laugh escaped Haldir's throat. "It pains you to watch me leave you?! You of all people, upset that I am leaving?! May I remind you that it was you who left. You who sailed across the Sea without me?!" Legolas looked at Haldir, his heart breaking a little more with each of his words.  
  
"Haldir, nin elvellon, nin melethron, nin milui gil, Im le mil." (Haldir, my friend, my love, my beloved star, I love thee) Legolas spoke, but Haldir shook his head. "Speak not to me with such mockeries. For you mean them not. How could you love me? Look at my. A disfigured, broken spirit, incapable of neither death nor passing on."  
  
"I could not care if you had no face at all, my love." Legolas spoke firmly. Again haldir laughed his cruel laugh. "Of course you care not. For you know not why I bear these scars. But whenever I see you, I know why I bear them. For you Legolas, because of you, to protect you I left Lorien against the Lord and Lady's will. I fought at Helm's Deep to protect you, I almost died there for you. " "I went to Minas Tirith to watch over you, hidden within the shadows when the blood was still fresh on my dressings. I would have died for you had I known you save. But you left, you left me like this!"  
  
Legolas had anticipated Haldir's next step as a slender hand hit him across the face. He could have moved out of its path but he did not. His head was thrown back as the hand hit him again, splitting his lip open.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?!" Haldir's voice was unnaturally shrill and broken. His hands grabbed Legolas tunic and flung him into the sand. Legolas convulsed as the booted foot connected with his stomach, taking his breath.  
  
Before Legolas was able to crawl upon his knees, Haldir grabbed him roughly pulling him up, shaking him violently. "Why did you come back after all these years?! Why did you not leave me in peace?!" A fist hit Legolas' face, blood spilling from his nose and lips. He staggered back, yet he did not defend himself. Haldir's rage seemed to grow even stronger as he struck Legolas again and again until the prince collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Why did you come back?! Why did you not stay with your beloved gods?!" Haldir struck the fair face again, leaving it red and swollen. Legolas turned his head a bit trying not to pass into unconsciousness. "You cause me pain with every word you speak with every gaze I lay my eyes upon you, my heart is pierced by daggers and I remember how I felt before you left. How I still feel!" Haldir pulled Legolas up by his tunic, bashing him against the scorched sand over and over again. "Make the pain stop!"  
  
Haldir's slender fingers clasped around the fragile neck. His hair had fallen into his face, almost covering his eyes. Eyes that had turned from deep green into a milky white colour. "Make the pain stop, Legolas,'" he whispered as his fingers closed around the neck, pressure gently growing.  
  
"Make the pain stop, Legolas," he whispered again, his fingers denting the slender flesh, bruising the satin skin. Legolas tried to breathe, but Haldir's grasp grew stronger, cutting off the pathway to his lungs. He gasped, as if awoken from a trance, his arms shot up, trying to push Haldir from him as he continued choking Legolas.  
  
Bright blue eyes stared at Haldir in mortal fear. For the first time in his life, Legolas feared death. He tried to push Haldir off him, but he was too weak. The lack of oxygen made his mind swim and slowly fade into black. "Make the pain stop!" "Im hartha enni gwanath le tog sidh," (I hope my death brings you peace) Legolas whispered before his mind was engulfed by black and his body grew limp under Haldir's fingers.  
  
There was blackness, and suddenly there was air, painfully forcing its way into Legolas lungs. He coughed and gasped for air. Haldir still kneeling above his chest, his again green eyes reddened from tears.  
  
Panting heavily, Haldir sat upon Legolas chest, incapable of neither speech nor movement. Legolas coughed again, turning his head to spit warm blood into the sand. His chest feeling like it was punctured by thousands of needles with each breath.  
  
Legolas gaze caught Haldir's, the desperation of madness had disappeared from his features. He seemed like he had just awoken from a terrible nightmare. A few times he opened his mouth to speak, but tears ran across his face, sobs taking his breath. Legolas knew not what to do for he felt barely capable of keeping himself alive.  
  
Silently, the two elves remained and would have for eternity, had not Legolas spoken the words the broke the invisible spell. "Im le mil, nin melethron, nin Haldir," he whispered. A shudder went through Haldir's body as he was shaken violently by his sobs and he collapsed forward into Legolas, burying his face in the prince's chest.  
  
Legolas slender fingers caressed the long golden locks of his lover. "Shhhh, my love, do not cry," he whispered soothingly, gently kissing Haldir's forehead.  
  
"Forgive me my love," Haldir wept, his tears soaking the light fabric of Legolas linen tunic. "I shall leave if you wish it." Again Legolas kissed upon Haldir's brow. "I do not wish you to leave me. Why do you think I burnt the ship?"  
  
Legolas' slender hand cupped the curve of Haldir's head, as he soothingly caressed the still weeping elf. "It pains me to see how much hurt my absence caused you," he whispered, "but I cannot change what is in the past my love. Please understand." Haldir pressed himself closer to Legolas, shaken by a new flood of sobs. "I did not mean to harm you. T'is not your fault, I understand, I never meant to harm you,"  
  
Haldir could not continue for he was shaking too hard to speak. Legolas slowly sat up, cradling Haldir in his lap, rocking him gently back and fourth. "Shh, alcan car. Im cuin dar. Alcar dan, nin melethron." (Don't cry, I remain alive. Don't cry, my love) Legolas continued to whisper loving elvish words into the ears of his beloved, kissing him upon his face gently.  
  
Slowly, Haldir calmed down, crying in Legolas arms like a child. Soon, his sobs dissipated and he seemed to relax a bit. Legolas caressed his face gently. "You mean more to me than anything," Haldir whispered, "I would rather spend eternity with you alone upon these shores, than sail to the Grey Havens by myself." Legolas smiled and gently kissed Haldir's lips.  
  
The gently kiss was shyly returned by Haldir, whose hands sought to caress the dirty hair of his lover. Legolas smiled when their lips parted. "Worry not my love, we shall sail to the Grey Havens upon the great white ship Milui with which I have found my way back to the shores of Arda."  
  
"Legolas," Haldir whispered. "Yes, my love?" "Do you forgive me?" Legolas nodded. "I forgive you, my love." Gently, Legolas twirled a strand of Haldir's hair between his fingers and tucked it neatly behind his pointed ear. In wonderment he looked at the locks falling from Haldir's face to his back. "Your hair my love," he whispered, "t'has turned white as snow." 


	6. Passionate Oceans

Part 6 - Passionate Oceans  
  
For a long time, Legolas cradled Haldir's body, stroking the white strands of his formerly straw blonde hair. Even though it was white, it still shimmered in a soft light, almost like ivory. Lovingly, he kissed the satin strands, drawing in the sweet scent of it, earthy and a bit smoky.  
  
Together the sat on the sandy shores, watching the ship burn to a black skeleton, which slowly dissolved into tiny specks of black dust being blown away by the wind carrying it to the Grey Havens. The two elves remained silent for a while after the ship had disappeared, then Legolas spoke softly,  
  
"Haldir," he kissed his lovers brow, "I think we should leave soon."  
  
The Lorien elf laid his head upon Legolas shoulder, closing his eyes.  
  
"Im iest îdh tithen anda, nin melethron." (I wish to rest a little longer, my love)  
  
"O ÿr, milui faen faer. îdh." (Of course, beloved white spirit. Rest.)  
  
Legolas caressed the white hair of his beloved, rocking him gently like a child until his weary mind found rest in the depths of a dreamless sleep.  
  
Not long after Haldir had drifted into sleep, Legolas eyes grew heavy and he soon laid his head upon the sand, his arms wrapped around the waist of his lover.  
  
T'was Legolas who awoke first to a most pungent smell. Slowly lifting his head, he sniffed the air and soon found the source of the smell that quickly turned into a stench. He turned his head in disgust as he smelled his tunic, which made his hair fall into his face. He coughed for his hair smelt just as much of smoke and sweat as his tunic did.  
  
"Stench enough to kill an army or orcs," Legolas whispered, carefully avoiding to draw in deep breaths and got up to bathe himself in the sea.  
  
He stripped out of his clothes just where the ocean met the shore and dove into the cool water skyclad. Legolas swam away from the shore a bit, enjoying the soothing feel of the ocean upon his skin. He stood up, the water splashing against him just below his navel; he walked parallel to the beach for a while before wading into deeper water.  
  
He dipped his head into the water, scrubbing strands of his hair with ranks of seaweed. Slowly the ashen hair turned back into the golden splendour it had been. A smile played around his again fair face as he scrubbed his body, watching the water along his pale skin, the sun making him glisten with a faint glow of silver. Suddenly, he was as aware of his naked body as he ever had been. He could feel the current of the water stroke along his legs, creating small shivers that ran from his loins up his spine.  
  
Legolas let his hand caress his face, his thumb gently outlining the full, slightly opened lips. A gasp escaped them as his other hand roamed about his torso, caressing his firm stomach, trailing slowly lower into the water. A small groan escaped his throat as his hand gently cupped his hardening flesh, the cool water caressing it like satin. His eyes closed, the image of his lover burnt into his mind and he ran his fingers along the pulsating shaft.  
  
Legolas' breath quickened as he carefully started stroking his hot flesh. Wishing his lover were there to give him relief; he quickened his pace, small sighs escaping every now and then. He licked his lips, tasting the salt upon them as he brought himself closer to the edge.  
  
Fires of passion and lust flooded Legolas body as he continued stroking himself. A moan escaped his lips as he imagined the feel of his lover pressed against him. The slender body shuddered and Legolas cried out as his release gently flowed into the rising tide. The world turned white.  
  
The elf blinked. The world indeed had turned white for he could not see the shores. They were hidden behind a thick blanket of fog. It must have rolled onto the shore with the incoming tide.  
  
Legolas waded out of the water, sopping wet towards where he thought the shore to be. Soon, he reached the sandy beach, but could not see further than perhaps one or two feet ahead of him. "Haldir?" he called for his beloved.  
  
"Haldir, where are you?" he called again, while trying to seek his clothes in the fog.  
  
He found them not for he walked further away from the water. A sense of panic overcame his mind as the fog grew thicker; he was barely capable of seeing the ground just below him.  
  
"Haldir?!" his voice echoed as he ran towards where he hoped to find his lover.  
  
"Hal-" a thudding noise cut him off as he tripped over something, falling to the ground.  
  
"Ouch," the thing he had just tripped over exclaimed.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"Yes." "Oh, Haldir, I thought you were lost!" Legolas flung himself at the figure of Haldir, lying in the sand, kissing his face softly.  
  
"Oh Legolas, it's just fog. There is no need to be worri- mhmmm - worried, yes - ohhh - there is no need - hmmm - to - mhmm yesss - just fog - don't stop - really..."  
  
Haldir slowly trailed away from his thoughts as Legolas had started to run along his chest and slowly dive into his breeches, caressing the warm flesh he found there. Haldir closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar touch of his lover. Forgotten were the sorrow and the anguish from the day before, memories that would soon pass into the fog of forgetting. Both their souls had begun to heal.  
  
Feeling the lips of his beloved caress his own, Haldir smiled, for he knew part of the reason Legolas was so attentive to him.  
  
"Why do you smirk like this Haldir?" Legolas inquired, an eyebrow cocked.  
  
Haldir pulled Legolas close, his lips brushing his lobe as he spoke.  
  
"I heard you, when you were out swimming," he whispered gently, feeling Legolas' ears turn slightly red and warm.  
  
He smiled as he saw the face, flushed slightly with embarrassment as well as desire. Legolas lowered his head.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured.  
  
Haldir lifted his head gently by his chin and kissed his lips.  
  
"Apologize not, for t'was the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard."  
  
For the first time, Haldir believed Legolas to look shy, just for a second, then a mischievous spark returned to the bright blue pools that were his eyes.  
  
"You should have come and joined me, love." Legolas gently bit Haldir's lower lip, his hand returning to caress his loins.  
  
"Alcar dar," (Don't stop.) Haldir whispered.  
  
"Never," replied the gentle voice of Legolas as he kissed upon the pale neck.  
  
His hand roamed about Haldir's chest, just to run back down to his hot loins. Haldir thrust his hip to meet Legolas palm and groaned at the touch. 


	7. Perishing Demons

Part 7 - Perishing Demons  
  
"Legolas," he whispered, nipping the ear of his beloved. "Forgive me all the pain I caused you." Legolas smiled. "You know I already have, otherwise I would not be doing this." Legolas hand rubbed against Haldir's hardened elfhood firmly, making it throb under his touch.  
  
Almost roughly, Haldir pulled Legolas close to him. For a second, fear flashed within the bright blue eyes, merely long enough for Haldir to catch it. He shook his head, "Do not fear me, nin melethron. I will not hurt you." Sitting up, he pulled Legolas onto his lap, kissing his face ever so gently. Legolas relaxed with a small sigh.  
  
Slowly, Haldir pulled his lover's legs on either side of him, feeling his weight press upon his loins, he moaned slightly. His warm lips gently nuzzled the slender, however darkly bruised neck.  
  
"I'm sorry for this," he gently kissed one of the bruises. "And this," he continued kissing each of his finger prints, a small shard stabbing into his heart he did so.  
  
Legolas however smiled lovingly upon the elf he trusted so much. "There is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you, Haldir," he spoke followed by a slight moan as Haldir bit his collar bone.  
  
Nimble fingers gently unlaced the small threads that held together Legolas tunic, a warm wet tongue caressing the newly exposed skin. Gently, the tip of Haldir's tongue pressed itself against Legolas fair skin, saliva mingling with small droplets of sweat. Haldir drew a deep breath, savouring taste and smell of his love. He tasted the sea, the air, the earth, he tasted home.  
  
He suckled carefully on Legolas hardening nipples, losing himself in the feel of his lover's chest pressed against him, feeling his breath lift his chest slightly. Shudders ran through him, as he heard Legolas heart beat steadily for him. "Nin hûn dringa an le." (My heart beats for you) Legolas whispered.  
  
He caressed Haldir's white mane as the Lorien elf continued suckling upon his chest, giving him gentle nips and tucks here and there. Legolas felt strangely complete and cleared from all weariness. He closed his eyes as Haldir drew him into a gentle kiss.  
  
"Im le baur, Haldir." (I need you, Haldir) Legolas whispered as their lips separated. "Le siria nedh nin iâr, Legolas." (You flow inside my blood, Legolas) Haldir whispered in reply, his fingers swiftly unlacing Legolas breeches.  
  
A second finger traced along Legolas' elfhood. Haldir closed his eyes, concentrating on the satin feel of Legolas upon his skin, the throbbing heartbeat reflected so strongly in his loins, the sound of his lover's gasping breath.  
  
Legolas purred when Haldir wrapped his slender fingers around the hot flesh, gently stroking along its length, savouring the reaction Legolas gave to his touch.  
  
Gasping loudly, Legolas threw his head back as Haldir squeezed him carefully, causing him to long for his touch, to need his touch. Legolas panted, his breath coming in ragged bursts as Haldir stroked him rhythmically, Legolas hips meeting him each stroke.  
  
Legolas moaned loudly as Haldir bit his chest and squeezed him hard. "Ai!" his exclamation turned into a muffled groan as his sank his teeth into Haldir's neck. Passion took hold of him and swept him away. "Im le baur nedh enni!" (I need you inside me) He whispered between moans, pressing himself against Haldir.  
  
The fog had grown thicker for Legolas was barely able to make out his lover, though he felt his touch driving him into a passionate frenzy. He needed to be his, forever. Haldir moved his arm about Legolas back, supporting him as he leant further back, letting himself flow from the earth.  
  
Haldir's hand left Legolas throbbing flesh, leaving him longing almost painfully and wrapped his arms around the small waist of his beloved. Their lips locked in an infinitely passionate kiss as Haldir slowly drew Legolas hips up, pressing him against him, entering his body slowly. Legolas gasped as he felt his soul float from his body becoming one with Haldir's.  
  
Haldir could feel his heart skip as passion drove him to be one with Legolas, their bodies, souls and minds intertwined as one, slowly thrusting each other towards madness, insanity, love, perfection. There were no thoughts, no words, just sounds and light and colour.  
  
The world had vanished; it had lost importance as Haldir thrust upon Legolas another time, a loud moan escaping his lover's lips as he circled oblivion. Haldir watched the faded figure of his lover above him, moaning in sweetest delight. He felt perfect and beautiful for the first time since he had felt the scars after the battle of Helm's Deep. He thrust again, Legolas bucking his hips to meet him.  
  
Their gaze did not break, not even in the moment of most intense pleasure, when they felt the rising tide wash between them as their hot seed released itself from their bodies, spilling their very souls onto each other, yet their gaze stayed locked. They moaned together, they gasped together, they came together, harder than waves bashing against the shore, harder than lightning striking the ground.  
  
Their bodies trembled and shuddered, collapsing onto each other, the cool water of the ocean soothing their hot bodied. Gasping they lay on top of each other, exhausted from their love.  
  
Blue eyes lovingly gazed upon green, incapable of speech, the two elves smiled. Legolas caressed Haldir's wet white hair. "Nin faen cugu," (My white dove) he finally whispered as he lovingly twirled a strand of the white hair and tucked it neatly behind the slightly pointed ear.  
  
"Nin malthen aran," (My golden king) Haldir replied, whirling a golden strand of hair between his fingers and tucking it just as neatly and lovingly behind Legolas ear. "I think a part of me died," Legolas whispered. Haldir nodded. "You bring out the best in me and the worst in me my love, and I believe the worst has perished."  
  
The tide played around them as they lay there, smiling, exhausted but perfectly happy for their inner demons had finally found peace in death.  
  
Haldir caressed Legolas face lovingly. "I do not know what could have come over me to wish to destroy such beauty, such perfection. Whatever I did to deserve to be loved by you, I gladly will honour and protect you my love."  
  
For a while they remained silent, listening to the waves and the wind until Legolas found the will to sit up. "Haldir?" "Yes?" "I promise we will reach the Grey Havens together," he paused, "however, should there be need, I would rather die by your side than return home without you." Haldir nodded. "Me too."  
  
A short while later, the fog had finally lifted from the shore and a vibrant sunset basked the shore and ocean in an array of golden, pink and purple light. Both elves stood skyclad in the sea, the water up to their chest, washing each other's hair.  
  
"Nin melethron ah findel uilos, Im le mil." (My love with hair ever white as snow, I love thee) Legolas whispered as his strong hands ran through the soft white hair. Haldir looked at him, determinedly.  
  
"Rista ha ego," (Cut it off) he whispered. Legolas eyes widened. "I bain findel o nin melethron? Im alcar." (The beautiful hair of my love? I cannot) Legolas shook his head, his hands running through the long white locks again. Haldir grasped his wrist. "Please, my love. Grant me this wish. Every strand of hair reminds me of the horrible things that came to pass in the thousand years I was apart from you, my love. Please, free me of this burden."  
  
"Very well, I will obey your wish my love." Legolas nodded and soon returned with one of his white daggers. "Are you sure about this my love?" "Yes," Haldir spoke softly but firm. Legolas lifted the dagger to Haldir's head, gently taking a strand of soft white hair between his fingers. "How short?" "As short as you feel you can without hurting me."  
  
Audibly drawing in a deep breath, Legolas prepared himself. He gently pulled the strand of hair over his blade, drawing the blade about an inch from Haldir's head he swiftly moved it up. A thin satin sound rang through the air as the blade cut the soft white hair. Tears ran down Legolas cheek for he saw Haldir's determined face.  
  
Strand after strand fell onto the water's surface as the sun's light drenched the seascape in a vibrant orange. Legolas continued cutting off strand after strand of Haldir's hip long mane, each falling upon the surface and floating away towards the sun. Haldir's heart grew lighter with each strand he watched float away.  
  
When the sun's light had changed into a dark pink, Legolas lowered the blade for all the hair had been removed. He stood in front of Haldir, looking upon the elf whose long flowing mane had been replaced with an inch worth's of hair sticking into all directions. Legolas smiled for Haldir looked much younger now, much different, yet still as beautiful as when he had first lain eyes upon him.  
  
Haldir drew a long hand over his head and smiled. "Thank you, my love." Legolas' hand joined his, caressing the soft white fuzz. They both began to sob, for their hearts were light with so much joy they never thought possible.  
  
The sun bathed the landscape in a serene purple, when two lovers' lip met. Lovers' hands caressed each other's skin below the surface. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon when two lovers made love beneath the water's surface. 


	8. Echoes of the Past

Part 8 - Echoes of the Past  
  
T'was not until the sun again basked the ocean in an orange and yellow splendour that their bodies parted, drifting gently with the tide towards the shore. Legolas' head rested upon Haldir's stomach for a while, until a very distinct noise made him realize how hungry both elves were.  
  
"Haldir, your stomach is talking to me." Legolas looked up with a smile.  
  
Haldir laughed gently. "Well yours is answering." This was true. Elves were known for their resilience to hunger and exhaustion, but they were not immune to them.  
  
"I shall hunt us something," Legolas spoke as he put on his leather breeches frowning at the feel of damp leather on sandy skin. When he had completely dressed, he took his bow and his quiver and made for the woods, not without kissing his beloved goodbye. "Rest, nin faen cugu." (rest my white dove.)  
  
Haldir smiled after his lover as he dressed himself, making a similar face at the chaffy feel of his breeches on his skin. As he got dressed, he enjoyed the soothing feel of the sun upon his skin. Slowly, he walked along the shores, watching the waves roll onto the beach, singing their never ending songs. He sighed and sat down on a rock formation that broke the waves gently.  
  
The sound of the waves was enticing, hypnotizing, Haldir thought as he listened to them sing. Faintly, faintly the sound of battle rang across the sea, slowly growing in volume. Haldir had drawn his long sword, licking his lips in anticipation. From afar he heard the rhythmic drums and stomping of the uruk-hai army.  
  
Thousands there were, collected in front of the gates of Helm's Deep, waiting to slaughter whoever stood in their way. The high guard of Lorien's gaze wandered over the thick walls of the fortress trying to find a glimpse of his beloved.  
  
The anticipation within the air was making it hard to breathe. Rain and wind were pounding the soldiers. An army of ten thousand awaited them, ten thousand. Haldir's stomach felt weak. He had not fought with the Last Alliance, but he could now imagine what they must have felt like. Desperation was driving them into sheer madness.  
  
Slowly, Haldir sheathed his sword. Later, he would need this. Now his experience as an archer was required. He took position, the third row of archers from the front. Chances for survival looked much better back there. He saw the front row of archer's draw their bows, silently speaking their goodbyes from these shores. He looked upon their pale faces, many had fear written upon them, others determination, but a few had a serene sense of concentration, oblivious to all but their targets. Haldir's heart dropped when he caught glimpse of a mane of wet golden hair, still shining despite it wetness. The prince stood tall between the other archers, not noticing anyone but the uruk-hai that would be unlucky enough to be the victim of his arrow.  
  
"Kill as many before they can reach the walls," Aragorn's voice rang in his ears.  
  
The future king of Gondor was right indeed, yet Haldir still felt the need to turn away from his target and fling an arrow through Aragorn's head. He took a cleansing breath and concentrated at the task ahead. Chances were, he would not live through the night, none of them would. A loud cry was heard across the lands. There was no distinction between man and beast, elf and man. This was the end. One of them would stand and continue battle with Sauron. Haldir was not sure which side he'd rather to win. The notion of dying together with Legolas rang through his head. How beautiful Legolas would look, Haldir drawing his last breath from him with a kiss and taking his own life with it.  
  
The hissing of an arrow closely rushing by his head and splitting the skull of one of the men of Rohan snapped him out of his thoughts. Swiftly, he drew arrow after arrow, beast after beast falling to the ground, some dead, some mortally wounded, none able to continue the fight. Around him, soldiers fell, their bodies twitching in the light of death. Haldir not as much flinched as his body was hit by another falling from the ledge above him. Haldir pushed the dead body off himself, wiping the still warm blood from his eyes and lips. T'was an elf that had fallen, arrows piercing the young one's head and heart. Haldir felt ill as he tasted the sweet blood inside his mouth. The air was filled with the stench of death and decay, every breath became a chore.  
  
Cries grew louder; orders were yelled on top of each other, often contradictory. Panic overtook the soldiers. Haldir's eyes searched frantically for the blonde locks of his beloved. He climbed over the dead bodies of his fellow soldiers. The army had reached the walls.  
  
Amidst the clash between uruk hai, men and elves, Haldir saw what he had feared to see. Legolas stood high upon the walls, two swords drawn, screaming for the orcs to come. Then, before anyone could stop him, he jumped from the wall into the middle of the orcs as if not caring about life or death.  
  
A scream escaped Haldir's lips, as his body decided to continue the battle without his mind. Quick feline motions moved over the wall. The impact with the ground almost took his breath, but before he could even think about pain, his sword slew half a dozen uruk hai willing trying to slit his throat.  
  
The world became a blur. Oblivious to all danger, the two elves fought side by side. Haldir made a conscious effort to not allow himself within Legolas gaze for he feared this distraction would cause the life of his love. The thought of a joint death had changed from a desirable romantic notion, to a dreaded fear that almost made his heart stop. He would not allow Legolas to die; he would gladly give his own life.  
  
Sharp pain across Haldir's face momentarily blinded him. An orcish blade had snuck through his defense and swung at his head. His elven reflexes saved him from his death for he had instantly jumped backwards, the blade only cut his flesh not his muscle.  
  
Warm blood ran into his eyes, burning them. Haldir wiped his face over and over again, but flow of blood ceased not. Faintly he saw Legolas through a curtain of red; he saw a large battle axe rise behind the slender back. The prince did not notice. Haldir screamed, his sword drawn he jumped forward, half stumbling, half falling his sword deflected the blade, his body pushing Legolas away from immediate danger. The axe however slipped from his sword behind him. The pain instantly blinded him, the contents of his stomach spilling onto the bloodstained battle field.  
  
Haldir's body connected hardly with the ground, but he felt it not. The axe was violently ripped from his back, blood splattering over him and the uruk hai. The beast licked the blade with a triumphant cry and chased after another soldier, second later hitting the ground, eyes glazed over white, an arrow stuck in the back of its head.  
  
The world felt dampened, there was no sound. Haldir tried to lift himself, but he could not feel his body. Unsure whether he was alive or dead, his eyes searched for his beloved. They found him, alive and armed to the teeth, Legolas stood upon a formation of rocks, shooting arrows at all beasts that neared, nimble movements avoiding arrows fired at him. Haldir smiled as his eyes slowly glazed over.  
  
"Cuio, nin melethron," (Live, my love.) Haldir whispered fading from consciousness. He barely heard voices crying out victory, he did not see Legolas leave the battle field, he felt not two sets of arms firmly grabbing him from the ground, carrying him away. He remembered not the words speaking of his pending death. He only saw the bluest eyes he had ever seen and he heard a voice, like bells "Im le mil, nin melethron, nin Haldir." (I love thee my love, my Haldir)  
  
"Im le mil," (I love thee) the voice spoke again. "Haldir?" A hand gently lay upon his shoulder. "Haldir?" Haldir's body sprang fourth grabbing the hand of the suspected attacker, twisting it painfully. "Haldir! T'is me, Legolas! Let me go!" Haldir's eyes focused. Legolas was standing, his body twisted to accommodate the position Haldir was holding his arm in. "Legolas," he whispered. "Yes, can you let me go now?"  
  
Haldir dropped the arm, sitting back down. "I'm sorry... my thoughts were-" "In battle," Legolas interrupted Haldir quietly, "I could hear you scream," Gently he caressed Haldir's cheek, the Lorien elf's trembling hands seeking his.  
  
Legolas kissed the brow of his beloved carefully, drawing him into a loving embrace. "Soon my love, soon your soul shall find peace, I promise." His hands soothingly ran down Haldir's back. Haldir closed his eyes, unaware of the tears flowing from his face; he drew in the scent of the only person able to comfort him so.  
  
Legolas drew in the gentle breeze that brought the scent of salt and seaweed to his nose. The wind playfully ran through his golden hair. Alone, he sat upon the shores watching the sun rise from behind the horizon. He barely remembered the times when he watched the sun set behind it, thinking nothing of it. Now the sun sank behind the mighty mountains in the lands he did not know the name for.  
  
Silently, he sat, marveling the beauty of things when a young woman stepped beside him. Her hair was the colour of chestnuts, dark in thick waves it flowed down past her waist. She was clad in a shimmering dress that seemed to flow around her rather than be worn by her.  
  
Legolas looked upon her with a smile. Her movements seemed to flow, as if her body was not moving at all, but her mind willing the world to move around her. Her eyes were of a pale violet, eerily glowing in the morning light. Her soft red lips returned his smile and bent lower to meet his own in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Laurim," he whispered. A few soft melodic noises greeted him, he recognized as his name. She was not able to speak like he did, for she could only sing. The language of the Valar consisted not of words but only sound and music. Not many of them were able or willing to learn to use speech like the races of Arda did.  
  
They had tried to teach each other their language, with little success. Legolas was able to recognize certain patterns in the way Laurim spoke, but he was not able to mimic the gentle songs. Laurim however understood his every word, for she had helped create his people and their tongues, but she could not speak them.  
  
To ease communication, Laurim spoke within Legolas mind while she spoke. She sat down beside him. "T'is beautiful, is it not?" He heard her voice inside his head accompanied by the soft noises of her speech. "Yes," he nodded turning his face to look upon her. Her violet eyes looked at him as though trying to see inside his mind.  
  
Long they had stayed upon the sandy shore, talking, making love, laughing. T'was as if Legolas had never been perfectly happy before this. He knew he was happy, he knew he had found love. Throughout it all, a gnawing feeling persisted in the back of his head. He could feel it strongly when he was by himself, and when he was making love to Laurim.  
  
Over the course of the centuries, the gnawing had grown fainter and fainter inside his mind. Almost forgotten it had been, until the day he had waited on the beach for his beloved Laurim. She had now shown up like she had used to, each morning, just after sunrise, to meet him and sing the morning song of the Valar to him. Blaming it on Laurim's absentmindedness she had suffered from since Eglalindëiel had been born; he made his way toward the village. Soon, he realized something to be wrong, for the skies were blackened with smoke and an orange glow came from where the village was. Legolas began to run toward it and when he reached it, he saw the two dozen dome shaped buildings either on fire or danger of being so very soon.  
  
Blindly, Legolas had stumbled across the small road that led to the house he and Laurim had resided in. The path was paved with the limp bodies of the dead Valar, their faint glow slowly fading with their bodies. The air was filled with the high-pitched sounds of mourning and death as the few who had remained alive struggled with their loss.  
  
A sigh escaped Legolas lips as he saw his house unharmed, not even threatened by the surrounding fires. He ran inside. "Laurim?" He called, wishing to wrap his arms around her fragile body like he had done so many times before. Feeling her warmth and gentle glow close to his body, drinking in her presence. He ran up the stairs. "Laurim, what ha-" Legolas stopped abruptly as he saw her lay upon the bed, Eglalindëiel sitting beside her, crying.  
  
"Laurim," Legolas voice was thin and at the verge of breaking. He moved closer toward the bed, his breath going ragged. Laurim was lying upon her side, her body still glowing faintly. As Legolas lay his arm upon her shoulder, the slender body rolled onto its back.  
  
A gasp escaped his lips, he felt as though someone had punched his stomach. The chestnut hair was wet and clotted with blood, her violet eyes had been violently gauged from her body leaving bloody sockets, the bed sheets below her were drenched in a her almost violet blood for they had cut her throat. Legolas felt his knees weaken in disbelief as he stared upon the corpse of his beloved.  
  
"Ada, nana alcar eria, ada, ada!" Eglalindëiel exclaimed extending her hands towards her father. (Daddy, Mommy does not rise, daddy, daddy)  
  
Swiftly, Legolas collected her into his arms holding her tight as the small body pressed itself against him, shaken violently by desperate sobs. With a grip unexpected from a small child, Eglalindëiel held on to her father as he carried her down the stairs. "We'll leave the shores, Lalin, I promise, no one will hurt you," Legolas spoke as he sat her down upon a table. Laurim had spoken of war before, but Legolas had not expected them to be so affected. He sat down on a chair in front of Eglalindëiel, wrapping his arms around her, sobbing for the loss of his beloved wife.  
  
"Don't cry, ada, nin milui ada," she whispered, tucking a strand of his hair neatly behind his ear. Unlike Laurim, she had easily learned Sindarin and spoke it with the same ease her father did.  
  
Forcing himself to smile, Legolas looked up. "Lalin, nin bain iell," (Lalin, my beautiful daughter.) he whispered. Her face was fairer than his, her entire being basked in the same ethereal glow her mother did. Her hair was the same colour as her mother's, however curly and shorter. Her body seemed so fragile, as if it were flowing in the air. The only part of her that reminded of her elven side, were her large bright blue eyes, exactly like her father's.  
  
"Legolas," a voice spoke from the doorway.  
  
Startled, Legolas turned around pulling once of his daggers from its sheath. In the doorway stood a tall woman clad in dark green robes, holding a staff just as tall as her. Her hair was short and bright red, her eyes shining brightly green. Dark stains were on her cloak, perhaps blood.  
  
"Im Alciâth i galen, i istari. Im althel um," (I am Alciath the Green, the wizard. I mean no evil.) she spoke softly. Legolas sheathed his dagger. Something about the woman reminded him much of Mithrandir the grey. "What is it?" he spoke.  
  
"I dagor le dartha," (The battle awaits you) she said. "You must go to the city." Legolas shook his head. "I cannot, Lalin, I cannot leave her." Alciâth looked at him, infinite sorrow written upon her face. "Nay," Legolas spoke, for he knew what Alciâth was about to say. "Nay," tears sprang to his eyes, "Nay, nin iell, im iest tog enni ah nin iell." (My daughter, I wish to take my daughter with me) Alciâth shook her head.  
  
"She is not safe in these lands. I was sent to take her with me to a save haven. I am sorry." Legolas broken figure wept, Lalin wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I do not wish to go daddy, I wish to stay with you," the large blue eyes were again filled with tears. Legolas sighed deeply. "She is right, beloved, there is war, you are not safe with me." Lalin sobbed freely now. "No daddy, I don't want to go, please don't make me."  
  
Taking those tiny hands and disconnecting them from their embrace caused Legolas almost physical pain. "Please love, let Alciâth take you to a safe place." Lalin shook her head feverently. "Please," Legolas begged, "promise me you'll go with her. I could not bear to lose you as well!" Tears ran down Legolas face as he spoke. Lalin lowered her head. "I promise," she whispered. The very same moment, Alciâth picked her up gently.  
  
Quietly, Lalin allowed Alciâth to carry her to the door way, but as soon as she had stepped outside, realization spread throughout the child's mind. "Daddy!" she screamed, "daddy, don't leave me! Daddy!" Her tiny arms flung out from under Alciâth's cloak trying to reach for her father. The istari turned not back but continued walking along the small road. "Daddy!" Lalin cried again and again as Legolas extended his arm as though he could still touch her.  
  
"Lalin! Don't cry, you'll be safe now!" The small face buried itself in the dark green cloak. Legolas felt Alciâth's words inside his mind. "By my life I will protect her, you have my promise." Then they had vanished behind a hill, away from his sight, never to be seen again. Legolas sobbed with desperation. "I'm sorry Lalin, I'm sorry."  
  
"Lalin! Don't cry, you'll be safe now!" The small face buried itself in the dark green cloak. Legolas felt Alciâth's words inside his mind. "By my life I will protect her, you have my promise." Then they had vanished behind a hill, away from his sight, never to be seen again. Legolas sobbed with desperation. "I'm sorry Lalin, I'm sorry." A warm hand cupped his head. "Shhh, Legolas don't cry, nin melethron." Haldir had cradled him, caressing the back of his head lovingly. "Shhh nin melethron, alcar dan, alcar dan." (my beloved, don't cry, don't cry)  
  
Comforting his beloved a single question floated inside Haldir's mind. Who was Lalin? 


	9. Forced Relief

Part 9 - Forced Relief  
  
Gently, Haldir caressed the long golden hair that fell into Legolas' face as he sobbed in his sleep. Kissing the pale forehead, Haldir held Legolas close until they both had fallen asleep, haunted by dreams of their past, they found no rest within their minds.  
  
When Haldir awoke, the sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, basking the lands in a glorious array of vibrant colour. The waves were still singing their song, but the hypnotic calling had vanished. A fire was burning a few feet away, Legolas not wearing his tunic, crouched beside it, poking pieces of meat which were hanging from sticks he had stuck into the ground just beside it.  
  
Spread on a few leaves, Haldir saw a variety of berries and fruit and in a large pot in the fire a good smelling broth was bubbling. The prospect of silencing his stomach and filling the hole it seemed to be eating inside his body, Haldir jumped up from the sand and rushed beside Legolas.  
  
"Hungry?" Legolas smiled as Haldir eyed the food with great interest. "No... Not really," he grinned in reply grabbing a handful of berries, nibbling them slowly.  
  
Legolas smiled lovingly at his beloved. "You should try these," he picked up a bright red berry and placed it upon Haldir's lips. The Lorien elf carefully ate it from his fingers, sucking them into his mouth, his tongue running along Legolas' index finger.  
  
The favour was returned by Haldir, who fed Legolas with a few grape-sized berries, Legolas biting Haldir's fingers playfully as he nipped the sweet and tangy fruit.  
  
Soon, they had eaten all the fruit that Legolas had collected during his earlier food hunt. Haldir took Legolas fingers into his mouth, lovingly suckling the rest of the sweet juices from them. "Mhmmmmm," Legolas purred, closing his eyes as Haldir's tongue flicked his finger tips and slowly made its way to the inside of his palm.  
  
The hot tongue made its way toward Legolas wrist, sharp teeth pausing to gently nip the inside of it. Then it slowly followed the grove of the strongly defined forearm muscles to the inside of his elbow. A gurgling giggle escaped Legolas lips as Haldir's tongue lapped the sensitive flesh.  
  
Gently pausing here and there to bite the firm muscle, Haldir's lips made their way to Legolas shoulder. Legolas sighed when the loving lips suckled his ear lobe gently. A hand roamed across his naked chest and found its way between his slender legs, gently rubbing the growing bulge. He moaned as Haldir's hand gently closed around it, squeezing him carefully. The hand rubbed and squeezed him as playfully as his lips played with his neck, moving towards his lips drawing him into a kiss.  
  
Legolas blue eyes flung open, his face growing pale. "You need to know wha- oh gods!" Legolas exclaimed as Haldir grind his knee harder. "Who is she?" Haldir asked, his face calm but his eyes reflected a passion rarely seen. He wished to ravish Legolas, to possess his body, to make him speak of what he tried to keep a secret, to make him cry out with pleasure begging for more.  
  
"I know not whom you speak of," Legolas moaned as the pressure upon his loins increased to an almost painful pleasure. "Please Haldir, don't torture me so," he panted as Haldir's lips found his nipples, biting them gently.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, don't make me force it out of you," Haldir's teeth sank into the firm muscles of Legolas stomach as his hand slid into his breeches, caressing Legolas' rigid elfhood.  
  
The younger elf tried to squirm away from Haldir's touch for it was firm and not at all gentle, yet perhaps even more pleasurable than before. "Haldir," he panted, "I do not know what you speak of." Haldir wrapped his hand tighter around Legolas making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "By Eru!" Legolas moaned. "I swear I do not know." Haldir started stroking the hot flesh harder, rougher.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? You spoke of her in your dreams! I beg you, tell me!" Haldir's lips were brushing the sensitive lobes as he spoke. Between overwhelming waves of pleasure it dawned on Legolas exactly who Haldir was speaking of. He shook his head. "I cannot, my love." Another moan escaped his lips as Haldir drove him closer to his peak. "Please tell me," Haldir's voice was a mere whimper now.  
  
Waves of pleasure and pain were drifting Legolas slowly away from consciousness.  
  
"I cannot," he moaned. Haldir moving him rougher, biting his neck as he did. "I cannot," Legolas exclaimed, "I cannot! I can't," he screamed as his body was shaken by the final peak of his pleasure, his seed angrily spilling over Haldir's hand whose cheeks were stained by tears, his head falling onto Legolas shoulder.  
  
"Don't... do... that... ever... again..." Legolas panted, pushing himself upon his elbows.  
  
His blue eyes glared at Haldir with a mixture of cruelty and compassion.  
  
"Forgive me," the Lorien elf whispered, "I was not myself."  
  
Haldir lowered his head, burying his face in Legolas shoulder, he was not weeping, merely seeking the comfort of his beloved. In spite of the sudden urge to pull away from Haldir, Legolas wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close. Neither of them spoke for a long while, for an air of threat hung about them and lingered in their hearts.  
  
"I am afraid, Legolas," Haldir's voice finally broke the silence, "I am afraid of losing you. I-"  
  
"Shh," Legolas interrupted him gently, "nin milui cugu faen." (my beloved white dove)  
  
With these gentle words, Legolas allowed his fingers to run through the white mess that stuck out all over Haldir's head.  
  
"Uilos," he smiled, "edregol bain." (ever white as snow, especially beautiful)  
  
The tips of Haldir's ears turned a deep shade of crimson. He felt not like he deserved such kind words.  
  
"Nae, Haldir an lhaw caran." (Alas, Haldir with red ears.)  
  
Legolas chuckled gently as Haldir's face turned the colour of his ears, contrasting his white hair in a very unelven manner.  
  
The air lifted, the fear had vanished from their hearts as their laughter rang, clear as the crisp night, across the shores. 


	10. Unspoken Words

Part 10 - Unspoken Words  
  
The very next day, the two elves gathered their belongings together and dressed after they had washed their clothes in the ocean and dried them in the strong breeze. Both gave the shores a last longing look before they turned upon a path leading away from the beach. Once they found Legolas ship, they would be on their way home.  
  
Marvelling at yet another change of season, Legolas and Haldir walked amidst the lush green spring forests as if a thousand years had never come to pass, as if it had been only yesterday that Haldir had raced Legolas up that tree. Haldir smiled, remembering the pale face that he had kissed so gently, for the very first time. When he had felt Legolas greedy lips for the first time.  
  
"I wish to see it Haldir," Legolas words pulled him out of his day dreams, "Haldir are you listening?!" A pointy elbow shoved itself into his side. "Ack!" Legolas blue eyes look at him sadly. "I wish to see Mirkwood once more before we leave. I wish to say goodbye to the beautiful lush forest and my kingdom." Haldir nodded absent minded as he tried to figure out how Legolas was able to call Mirkwood beautiful or lush or anything positive for that matter, aside perhaps location. Yes, it was close to Laketown. Haldir tried to suppress a chuckle.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Legolas snapped at Haldir playfully. "You," Haldir said with a straight face, "ai!" He exclaimed as Legolas elegantly launched himself off the ground and tackled him.  
  
Laughing, Haldir made half-hearted attempts to push Legolas off him, who square just sat on his chest. "Get off, you're squashing me!" Legolas raised a golden eyebrow. "Are you calling me fat?!"  
  
"I would never dare to call the King of Mirkwood such ordasities," Haldir laughed, the movement of his chest moving Legolas around. "Stop laughing, you're uncomfortable when you laugh!" This merely sent Haldir into more laughter, tears sprang into his eyes as he continued laughing, even long after Legolas had abandoned his spot on Haldir's chest and sat down beside the Lorien elf.  
  
Legolas watched Haldir with great interest as he rolled to his side still laughing clutching his stomach. The young king blinked. "Will you ever stop or did I break you?" He chuckled, but Haldir slowly was coming back into a more composed state of being.  
  
Legolas poked Haldir's nose. "Mine too," he poked his chest, "and that's mine as well." "What else is yours," Haldir asked, his voice sounding husky and excited.  
  
Legolas gasped slightly as he saw his beloved's eyes sparkle at him. There was much passion within the deep pools of green, passion and infinitely strong, never-ending love. A slightly shaky finger traced down to Haldir's tummy. "That... that is mine too," Legolas swallowed heavily feeling himself long to ravish his lover.  
  
With a lot of restraint, Legolas was able to let this one moment of absolute need past. He sighed and traced his hand toward Haldir's hip bone. "Definitely mine!"  
  
The long finger traced down the infinitely long legs, stopping at the knee. "Mine too!" The finger followed an unseen path to Haldir's feet, back up his other leg stopping at various points of interest, pointing out that they were his, until he finally arrived back at Haldir's nose. "Mine," he gently kissed it.  
  
"You have forgotten something," Haldir grinned at Legolas. "Oh have I?" "Yes," Haldir took Legolas' hand gently and placed it upon his loins, "you forgot this." Legolas playfully pulled his hand away. "I don't want THAT!"  
  
"Very well," Haldir pouted just as playfully and turned away from Legolas, curling up into a small ball, pretending to hold back tears. Legolas laughed. "You know I did not mean it, my white one. I love your loins," he placed his hand upon them and whispered, "I love them very much, just like the rest of you."  
  
Reassuringly, Legolas rubbed them a bit. Haldir softly moaned, but fled from the loving touch, he stood up. "How am I going to reach from down here now?" Legolas pouted playfully. "You'll have to come and get what you want, my love," Haldir smiled, erecting himself to his full height. He was an averagely tall elf, measuring almost 6 feet 9 from top to bottom. Legolas, being small-built, in height as well as figure, even for an elf, was only able to look into Haldir's eyes when he tilted his head up. Looking straight, he merely got a very close up view of Haldir's neck.  
  
"You're to tall, my love," Legolas gently tugged on Haldir's tunic to draw him closer. Their lips met in a loving kiss, exploring tongues mingling in each other's saliva as they stood in a small clearing.  
  
Slowly, Legolas withdrew from the kiss, his lips exploring his beloved's neck as if for the first time. Haldir's eyes closed as he felt the sensation of teeth digging into his neck intensify. He moaned slightly.  
  
Blonde hair fell in waterfalls down onto Haldir's chest as Legolas slowly pushed him back down onto the ground. Nimble fingers unlaced the grass stained tunic and pulled it over Haldir's head. The same fingers ran through the short locks of white hair, bringing more chaos to the already disarray that grew upon his head.  
  
Legolas smiled, twirling the short hair between his fingers and trying to tuck it behind Haldir's pointed ear. The lock merely insisted on sticking straight out to the side.  
  
Returning the smile, Haldir grasped a lock of Haldir's hair, twirling it and putting it neatly behind his ear. "There," he whispered, "that's much better." Legolas eyes filled slowly with tears. "Nin melethron, what is wrong?" Haldir pulled him close. Legolas buried his head in Haldir's chest. "I wish to tell you, my love, but I cannot, not yet. Forgive me, for I know how much grief I cause you."  
  
The Lorien elf shook his head gently. "You could never cause me any grief, Legolas. When you are ready to tell me, I shall listen, I promise you this." He kissed Legolas' fore head lovingly, caressing his back as he whispered soothing elvish words. 


	11. The King without a Kingdom

Part 11 - The King without a Kingdom  
  
Many weeks after they had come across that clearing in the forest, Haldir and Legolas had found their way towards the long forgotten empire of Mirkwood. The closer their steps brought them, the heavier Legolas' heart grew. Haldir could feel it and the past few days Legolas had refused to be touched by him or touch him.  
  
The last part of their journey, Legolas had fallen completely silent. Whatever little food he had ingested before, he now flat out refused to even look at. Haldir was worried about his beloved, for he started to grow thin, like he had looked when he had first returned from the sea.  
  
In silence, they sat by a small fire, tomorrow they would reach the expanses of Mirkwood and the day after Legolas would lay eyes upon his kingdom again. Pained by such despair, Haldir watched his lover wishing there was anything he could do to relieve him of his pain, but he knew there was nothing.  
  
A few times, the Lorien elf opened his mouth trying to speak, but the words were either stuck in his throat or he forgot them before they made it to his open lips.  
  
"Legolas, I-" Haldir started, but Legolas merely got up and laid himself to sleep beside the root of a large tree. "I just wish I could take your pain," Haldir whispered barely audible as Legolas curled into a small heap.  
  
Impossible of coming up with anything that could ease his lover's mind Haldir got up, walked over to where Legolas curled up and laid down beside him, his arm wrapping around Legolas midriff carefully. A thankful sniffle came from Legolas as he pushed himself against the warmth that was Haldir.  
  
Both elves awoke before the first rays of the sun were able to creep over the horizon. Haldir had been able to convince Legolas to drink some cool spring water, but after a few sips, he had poured the remaining contents of his bowl onto the ground.  
  
"Legolas, soga... you must, please." (Drink!) Haldir held another bowl of water in front of Legolas, but the elf merely shook his head and pushed the bow away with one of his long slender hands.  
  
"Fine," Haldir spoke, "be that way then." Suppressing his rising annoyance, he packed away the bowl and started walking toward the road that led to Mirkwood. Legolas followed him, then walked passed him and commenced the journey a few paces ahead of Haldir so he would not see his pain.  
  
Throughout the day, Haldir grew more and more annoyed with Legolas. The younger elf stopped much more frequently and sat down flat out refusing to move again. Every time, it had taken more effort from Haldir's side to convince him to continue their path.  
  
Haldir was surprised at his own patience as he gently pushed Legolas forward, inching him closer and closer toward the top of a small hill. Finally, they had reached the expanses of Mirkwood. The dark forest lay before them, uninviting, warning them of the danger that their entrance would bring. Haldir swallowed. He had been in mirkwood before and he did not prefer the company of this forest.  
  
He had been in all the great forests of Arda, Fangorn was uninviting, it hated all those who did not treasure the forest like the elves did. Mirkwood hated all life, but that which was spoilt and rotten, pure evil.  
  
Reluctantly, Haldir stepped in between the dark trees, realizing that as soon as they entered the forest closed itself behind them, allowing no more light than the few rays of sun that forced their way through the canopy.  
  
"Im alcar dar ned sen dor um anannan," (I dont want to remain in this evil place for much longer) Haldir whispered as he began to hear the forest awaken around them. Shadows crept around them circling them, a constant threat kept the hairs on Haldir's neck standing straight. Nervously, he looked around him.  
  
Legolas did not seem to notice the shadows, nor the noises around him, for his face had lit up, transforming his entire being, he seemed serene and peaceful. "Bar," he whispered, "nin bain bar." Haldir looked at Legolas as if trying to judge his sanity, for he deemed this forest anything, but definitely not beautiful.  
  
Seemingly relieved, Legolas walked through the forest he once called home. His body straight, opened, taking in all of the forest within himself. Haldir however walked much less light hearted, his mind very aware of his surroundings, he placed one hand on the hilt of his dagger.  
  
The shadows were still creeping about, multiplying. Haldir could feel their eyes upon him as they circled him closer and closer, still hidden by the thick underbrush of the forest.  
  
Haldir followed one of them with his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "Legolas!" Haldir exclaimed as he felt them draw nearer, but the blonde elf had vanished. "Legolas!!" Haldir yelled drawing his bow, the string tensed between his fingers.  
  
Closer and closer, the shadows came toward him. About to fire an arrow at one of the creatures, Haldir paused at a hand motion from his beloved, who had reappeared beside him. "Leave him be, he is mine," Legolas spoke in a voice that belonged to a king, "you know I am your king and I command you to return to the holes of this foul earth from whence you came!"  
  
One by one, the shadows disappeared. Both elves audibly sighed when the last one had vanished between the trees. "Thank you," Haldir spoke, trying to draw Legolas closer. "Nay," Legolas pulled himself away from Haldir and followed the small path again silently.  
  
Sighing, the Lorien elf followed Legolas for what seemed hours. Just as he was getting used to the feel of the forest watching him with an evil glare, he ran into something that swayed but did not give way, and fell to the ground.  
  
Legolas stood in the middle of the path, frozen in his motion, his body moved not aside from a shaking that slowly started to overcome him. Haldir watched him worriedly. "Legolas," he whispered, "what is it?"  
  
"Gone," Legolas whispered, 'they are all gone." Haldir followed his gaze, pain like daggers stabbing his heart as he saw what Legolas saw. With gentle hands Haldir drew Legolas close. "I am so sorry my love."  
  
Unlike Lothlorien or Rivendell, which had remained in tact waiting for the return of the elves, the palace of Thranduil had been burnt to ruins. The city around it was either burnt or otherwise destroyed. The smell of the air was foul and full of death. Large spiders were crawling about, ignoring the two elves completely. Nothing was left, it ha all been destroyed.  
  
"A king without a kingdom," Legolas whispered as he walked through the blackened ruins, Haldir following him closely. "My kingdom destroyed my people dead. None of them went to the Grey Havens, did they Haldir?" Bright eyes of blue looked at Haldir, already knowing the answer. Haldir shook his head slowly.  
  
Startled, Haldir flinched as Legolas screamed. The sound was so filled with desperation that it tore Haldir's heart. The slender figure of the elf was slouched forward by the power of his sobs and screaming.  
  
"Legolas!" Haldir rushed to his side trying to embrace his beloved, but slender arms pushed him away. "They are gone," Legolas voice sounded unnaturally shrill, "they all have perished!" Sobbing shook his body uncontrollably now.  
  
The last king of Mirkwood stumbled across the ruins bashing his fists against what remained of the walls, screams and sobs contorting every word that came from his lips. Soon, he collapsed into the corner of a wall, still banging his fists against the wood, blood flowing down his pale forearms soaking into the fabric of his tunic.  
  
Overcome by mortal fear, Haldir knelt beside Legolas, grabbing his wrists in order to prevent more damage. Legolas struggled, trying to break from Haldir's grip. "Let me go," he screamed, his voice hoarse and exhausted, "I am the king of Mirkwood, I command you let me go!" More screaming and sobbing was followed by long slender legs trying to kick Haldir, but he swiftly evaded them.  
  
"Legolas, alcar can, shhhhhh, alcar can." Haldir was able to wrap his arms around the sobbing figure. "No!" Legolas screamed in a last attempt to free himself of Haldir's touch, but Haldir mercilessly drew him close, holding him pressed against his warm body. The slender body slumped into his arms, Legolas weeping like a child, pressing himself against Haldir, who was caressing his hair gently. "Shhh nin melethron, shhhh."  
  
Slowly, the sobs ebbed and Legolas buried his face in his lover's chest, silently crying for the loss of his family, his people. Haldir twirled a strand of golden hair and tucked it neatly behind the slightly pointed ear. "We are leaving this place when the sun rises," Haldir whispered, "but for now, rest my love."  
  
Gently, Haldir sang a song of a people long forgotten, cradling Legolas like a child, rocking him soothingly back and fourth. The younger elf slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Tomorrow, they would set out for the shores that Legolas' had landed his ship upon. Tomorrow, they would try and forget this place. Tomorrow, they would be on their way to peace.  
  
"Her eyes were blue, Haldir," Legolas soft voice spoke after a while. Haldir looked at him. "Whose eyes?" "They were bright blue, just like mine. T'was as if someone had taken my eyes and put them into her head, Haldir."  
  
Unsure whether Legolas exhaustion had made him delirious or not, Haldir let him continue and remained silent. "Everyone said she looked exactly like her mother, but not her eyes. Her eyes were like mine. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon. Her skin, fairer than mine. Hair like chestnut waterfall running down her head. She always shimmered, but they said she was brighter whenever I was around her, Haldir."  
  
"You would have loved her Haldir; she was so smart for her age. She was my everything, and they took her away from me. They took her away, like they have taken everything away." Tears ran down Legolas face, but he did not sob. "Who did, my love?" Haldir asked gently.  
  
"The istari did, she took my beloved child from me. My daughter, my beautiful beloved daughter," the memory of his child dug painfully into Legolas heart. He sobbed freely as his mind made him relive the moment at which he had last seen Lalin.  
  
The large blue eyes had been filled with tears, her tiny face contorted with cries. Her small voice ringing in his ears. "Daddy, don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Legolas took a breath trying to fight off the memory but he could not. "Lalin," he sobbed, "I am sorry Lalin!"  
  
Haldir pressed Legolas against his chest, feeling the pain of his beloved, feeling the bitter sting of jealousy in his mind. "I'm sorry my love. I am sorry you must bear this pain," he whispered.  
  
Between sobs, Legolas spoke of Lalin, her memory flowing through him, easing his mind as he spoke of her. Haldir held him the entire time, absorbing the words he spoke carefully. The night was falling upon them, when they both exhaustedly fell asleep, their arms still wrapped around each other, trying to save each other from the painful memories.  
  
Lovingly, the Lorien elf looked up into the tired blue eyes and smiled. He brushed some hair from Legolas' face. "I know you are somewhere in there. Come back to me, please." The blue eyes lowered themselves to the ground and the thin body withdrew himself from the embrace as if suddenly remembering something.  
  
A sigh escaped Haldir's lips as he got up on shaky legs, following Legolas who had started to follow the narrow path that led further into the wastelands. Haldir noticed that Legolas' steps were not as graceful as they had been, he stumbled every now and then, but catching himself to remain his kingly statue, despite of how close to death he looked.  
  
Legolas' long slender legs looked painfully thin; the breeches that not even a month ago had tightly caressed the strong muscles now hung loosely about them. The tunic and chemise did not outline the slender muscles but hid the protruding bones of his torso. Haldir was still worried. He knew not whether Legolas had tried to drink or eat anything while he had been asleep, neither did he know for how long he had been asleep.   
  
However, Legolas' determination to move onward sparked a small flame of hope inside Haldir's mind. His beloved was not as lost as he had been immediately after they had left Mirkwood. Perhaps, soon he would resemble his former self.  
  
Amidst all this, Legolas seemed not to take notice of his environment but merely looked beyond the wasteland, following the trail, his eyes out of focus, his mind on the shores of Arda. He did not notice the rocks on the path; he barely recognized his body losing balance. Gracefully he fell before Haldir was able to react, his body connected hard with the barren ground. Yet before the Lorien elf reached him, he had pushed himself up and continued to walk on.  
  
Their exhausted beings did not notice the figure standing upon a hill not too far from them, watching intently the figures of the last remaining elves upon Arda.  
  
The starved form of a broken elf sprang into the figure's sight, bringing a sigh to a pair of silent lips. Kingly he still stood, despite the toil that had started to decay his body, determination driving him on. He would walk on until he was all but spent.  
  
Following him was a tall elf, the figure supposed, though the short white hair for a moment caused some confusion as to who that elf might be. Then the figure recognized the high guard of Lorien which brushed a smile across their face for a brief moment. The high guard was still by the king's side, all was not yet lost.  
  
Holding her staff, the female figure clad in dark green robes turned to move, gazing one last time upon the elves. T'was not her decision to interfere, though she wished much that she could. This was their last fight, they would return home or perish, there was no other alternative.  
  
Lowering her eyes, the young woman placed a dark green pointed head upon her red hair and returned to the bottom of a hill where a dark brown horse with a golden mane stood waiting for her. Atop of the horse, a small girl sat, holding on to the reigns, smiling as the istari returned. "Ada?" (Daddy?) she asked? "Ai, ho dar cuin" (Yes, he remains alive.) The child smiled and snuggled into the robes as the two figures rode off.  
  
Haldir's gaze turned towards the small hill he saw in the distance. Trying to focus, he could have sworn he had just seen a figure disappear behind it. He shook his head; exhaustion must be getting to him. His mouth was dry, his saliva derived of moisture, white foam pasting the inside of his mouth. He had been driven beyond hunger and felt a sort of constant sickness and nausea. He wondered if this is hoe Legolas had felt for the past few weeks.  
  
Nightfall came and Haldir felt exhaustion gnawing on him. His feet stumbled over the dark pathway, the figure of Legolas a faint glow in front of him.  
  
Legolas moved onward, the cool, almost cold night soothing his aching body with a blissful numbness. His mind was fixed upon the shores on which his boat awaited them. Soon he would be sailing the sea again. His need to feel the water flow below him, the freedom it brought, grew stronger. Yet another thought kept returning to his mind. The tall slender elf behind him, his beloved Haldir, he knew was still following him, but he dared not to lay his eyes upon him, for he feared his heart would break. They had not rested in many days, and Haldir must have started to feel the strains of their journey. Legolas had grown beyond the point of all pain, perhaps of all emotion. That was what he feared. He dared not to think of what he would do, would he look upon the elf he used to love so much and feel nothing.  
  
Haldir gasped, stones were digging into his feet for the soles of his boots had been cut open by sharp rocks. He stumbled, his figure trying to balance himself, but he failed. The impact of his body connecting with the jagged ground drove the breath from his lungs. His face was cut open and bathed with dust, his hands chaffed for they tried to soften the impact. Pain shot through his body, he knew he could not get up on his own.  
  
Blood spilled onto the ground as Haldir coughed, trying to bring air into his lungs. Like hot blades pain shot through his head and hands, the rest of his body throbbed a dull and mind robbing pain.  
  
"Legolas," he tried to yell, but his voice had been shattered when he fell, "Legolas, alcar pada o enni!" (Legolas, don't walk away from me) Again, he tried to push himself up but his hands gave way under his weight.  
  
Legolas' figure slowly vanished from Haldir's sight as he desperately tried to cry out the name of his love loud enough to get his attention. He was not able to do so.  
  
Haldir's mind slowly faded into unconsciousness, as he heard a voice, sounding similar to his own call out Legolas' name loud enough to ring across the wastelands. He wondered, if he had, in some trance perhaps found the voice to call out, but he discovered soon that his lips were closed, sealed by the crusting blood. He opened his eyes slowly, though fast enough to catch a glimpse of green robes disappeared from the corner of his eye.  
  
The gallop of a horse slowly faded into the distance as Haldir heard the so beloved voice call his name. "Haldir?!" Legolas had heard the cry of his lover; it seemed slightly contorted, as if he were not himself. He had forced himself to turn around, for the desperation in his lover's voice seemed great, to find that Haldir was not behind him anymore. "Haldir?!"  
  
As swiftly as he could, Legolas traced back his steps in the darkness, hoping to find the faint glow of his beloved soon. His mind was filled with guilt and fear for he left it to be his fault his beloved was in distress.  
  
A cry escaped Legolas lips as the saw Haldir's body mangled on the ground. He fell to his starved knees, beside Haldir's head, the boney fingers caressing the pale, almost sallow skin. "Haldir, enni ananna, nin milui faen cugu." (Haldir, forgive me, my beloved white dove.)  
  
A gentle blue light surrounded both their figures, much as it had done in Lothlorien. Gently he kissed the sunken in cheeks, a smile rushing across his face as Haldir opened his eyes again. "Enni ananna," he whispered again. Haldir's gaze was fixed upon his, almost in disbelief. He had not expected to lay eyes upon his beloved again. "Im le ananna," Haldir whispered, wincing in pain as he did. 


	12. Yet Hope Remains

Part 13 - Yet Hope Remains.  
  
  
  
Gently, Legolas brushed a few strands of Haldir's hair away, tucking them neatly behind his ear. Then he carefully lifted Haldir's torso onto his lap, cradling him lovingly. "Where were you Legolas? Where were you?" Haldir asked quietly, still weakened by exhaustion.  
  
Legolas lowered his head, his eyes unfocused he stared into nothingness. T'was a long time before he replied. "I thought I had died, but my body continued on. T'was bloss almost. No pain, no fear, no emotions at all. I feared, if I turned around, I would not feel anything for you. But then I heard you cry out for me, and it pained my heart to hear such agony from you."  
  
Haldir looked up at the sunken in face of his lover. Pale skin was contrasted by dark shadows under his eyes and cheek bones, his hair was raggedy and darkened by dust and mud. Haldir chuckled. "What is it Haldir, why do you laugh?" "I am sorry but you look horrible, nin melethron." Legolas joined the laughter. "So do you, nin gwaur cugu."  
  
This was true indeed. Both elves looked like skeleton shadows of their former selves, caked with dirt, their bodies cut and torn by the environment. Not much of their elven gracefulness had remained, yet the fire of their souls had reignited basking them in a soft blue light.  
  
"Can you stand, Haldir?" Legolas asked after a while. "I can try," Haldir spoke quietly. His face contorted with pain as Legolas pulled him up to stand, supporting him as good as he was able to. "Can you stand on your own?" "Nay, it hurts," Haldir flinched as Legolas helped him lean against the rocks.  
  
Haldir's breath came ragged as he struggled to keep his tall body standing. Legolas looked up at his face, for though he was weakened he still was taller than him. Slender fingers caressed Haldir's face. "Im le mil nin cugu," Legolas whispered as he gently kissed the grove between Haldir's neck and collarbone.  
  
A soft light shone under Legolas' hands as he caressed along the broken body of his beloved. Every time the long fingers touched the pale skin, it seemed to light up with a new more vibrant life  
  
Feathery light, Legolas lips traced along the slender neck, the elf tip toed to gently kiss Haldir's brow. The Lorien elf smiled weakly, he seemed stronger, able to support his own weight again.  
  
Slender fingers grew more nimble the longer they continued to explore the beloved body of Haldir. Swiftly they had unlaced the tunic, gentle lips kissing the bruised skin carefully, a soothing tongue licking across the many cuts it had endured.  
  
Haldir closed his eyes and bent slightly forward to meet Legolas' tender kiss. Gaining strength from the mere touch of his lover, Haldir wrapped his arms around the thin body pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
Legolas sighed as their lips separated. His body was flooded with thoughts and emotions he had not had for such long time. He wished to cry but he could not for the urge to smile was too great, yet his body was threatened to be shaken by sobs. So he smiled, sobbed and cried at the same time creating a face so pathetic, Haldir had to chuckle.  
  
He kissed Legolas' pale face lovingly, his tongue tracing the path of his tears tasting the salty sweet liquid. "Alcar can, nin melethron," he whispered.  
  
"I do not dare to think what would have happened had you not called out for me, my love." Legolas kissed the pale cheeks lovingly. Haldir looked at him, eerily surprised. "I called out for you but you heard me not. T'was not until after I had given up hope that you would return."  
  
"I heard you clear as day calling out for me," Legolas insisted. "Nay, t'was not me I fear, for when my mind passed into shadows, I heard a voice not unlike mine cry for you. But t'was not me." Legolas kissed Haldir's lips, savouring their taste. "Nonetheless I heard a call, and I am grateful I did," he paused and looked at Haldir, "you need water as do I. Our bodies are dying of thirst I can feel it. You've enough strength to search for water with me?" "Aye," Haldir nodded.  
  
What energy had been brought to them by each other's touch soon was at the verge of vanishing again completely. Legolas was supporting Haldir as well as he could, but his strength soon was drained.  
  
A foot was caught by a vicious little rock that refused to move out of the way, whose foot they were not sure, but they both stumbled. Legolas grip of Haldir loosened and with a small cry, Haldir fell to his knees.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas knelt beside Haldir, kissing his face, frantically searching for new cuts or bruises. Haldir nodded. "I'm alright," he sighed, "as alright as I can be in the face of perishing."  
  
"Nay, Haldir alped ned sen! (Nay, Haldir, speak not of this.) We shall not perish and be forgotten, I promise you this." Legolas gripped the shoulders of his lover tight. "Swear to me you will not give up." Haldir lowered his head. "Gwesto enni!" (Swear to me) A small sigh, then Haldir's eyes met Legolas' blue pools. "Gwesta" (I swear)  
  
Legolas tilted his head slightly and sniffed the air. "Nen!" (Water![pic] he whispered. "Nay, lanthir!" (Nay, waterfall) Haldir pulled himself up, leaning on Legolas' shoulders he pointed toward a small mountain range. "Lanthir! Enna!" (Waterfall! There![pic]  
  
"T'is not far, perhaps two leagues," Haldir spoke, his weight still shifted onto Legolas. "I cannot make it, but you can Legolas." Legolas shook his head for he knew what his love suggested. "I'm not leaving you again."  
  
The world was dripping onto Haldir's forehead. Drip.... drip... drip.... wet and clear and black. The wetness spread across Haldir's face, not enough to cleanse him but enough to irritatingly itch him. He opened his eyes just as Legolas gently poured another handful of water across his face.  
  
"What else would you have me do? You were set on staying behind waiting for your death. I could not leave you and I could not die beside you when the water was so close. Forgive me my love, but there was no other way." Haldir frowned and pouted. "It hurts!"  
  
"I know," Legolas gently kissed the cut. "Here, drink this." He held a small bowl of water under Haldir's nose, who took it and greedily swallowed the cold and crisp liquid. "More," he held out the bowl.  
  
Legolas brought another bowl of water to Haldir which was emptied almost immediately. The fresh liquid washing through Haldir's body, giving him new strength, yet the thirst remained. He scrambled to his feet, staggering to the pool of water, drinking greedily from it.  
  
"Nay, Haldir, you'll be ill if you drink to fast. Believe me I-" choking noises disrupted him as Haldir's stomach rejected the vast amount of liquid it had been given. Fortunately, it had spilled on the ground and not back into the water, Legolas thought briefly before rushing to Haldir's side.  
  
"You feel better now?" Legolas asked, after Haldir vomited another time. The Lorien elf nodded. "Much," he said quietly. "You should have listened to me. The same happened to me earlier." Both elves chuckled for a bit, then Legolas caressed the fragile face lovingly.  
  
"Bathe with me," Legolas whispered, apparently he had been waiting for Haldir to wake for some time for his voice was husky with passion. Hot lips brushed against the sensitive lobes of Haldir's ear. He sighed and nodded, feeling himself long for his beloved's touch.  
  
The waterfall fell like a small version of Rauros Falls; from a stone bed it fell over rock to meet the large pool below. The mountainous area created many smaller pools of water all around, and a river flowed down the mountain side to feed into marshlands below. T'was a barren land which was only given life by this one source of water.  
  
In contrast to the dark barren rocks, Legolas naked body shone with an infinitely ethereal glow that took Haldir's breath. Long slender hands pulled him up, unlacing his tunic and breeches. Naked they both stood looking at each other like they had not done in many weeks.  
  
"Careful," Legolas whispered with a smirk on his face, "T'is very cold." "Why d-" A loud splash cut Haldir off, as well as the realization that Legolas had just pushed him into the water.  
  
Breaking the water's surface, Haldir erected himself to his entire height, the water playing with his skin just underneath his nipples, which were turned into small hard nubs by the cold.  
  
Legolas stood on a few rocks just above the water's surface. His passion was written upon his face, as well as his loins. He was biting his lips as he watched Haldir swim out into the middle of the pool, infinitely long legs splashing water at him. The cold beads sending shivers through his body.  
  
"Join me, Legolas!" Haldir called out from the water. "T'is cold!" Legolas protested, taking a step back from the water as Haldir swam towards him.  
  
"Come and join me," Haldir spoke seductively, slowly moving out of the pool. Water ran down his torso and legs, down the beautifully sculpted limbs. He looked much like he did when Legolas had first lain eyes upon him. A gasp escaped Legolas' lips as a cold hand caressed his chest, then a strong set of arms picked him up, throwing him into the water.  
  
Legolas spluttered trying to gain some sort of composure. Haldir kissed his protesting lips gently. "Revenge, my love, tastes almost as sweet as your lips."  
  
Facing each other, the two elves stood for a while marveling at the beauty they had missed for so long, realizing how much it had pained them to be denied such pleasure. Haldir drew Legolas close into a passionate kiss, their saliva mingled with the sweet water of the pool; their tongues explored each other, drawing them deeper into the kiss.  
  
Haldir's arms wrapped around the slender form of Legolas, pulling him closer so their bodies touched completely, each inch of their skin tingling with arousal and energy. Legolas wrapped his arms around Haldir's neck, slowly pulling him down with the weight of his body. They met with a kiss as their bodies sank below the water's surface, losing themselves in the feel of the other. The sunlight shimmered under the surface as they broke their kiss with a smile, their long slender legs moving with the current of the water, bringing their bodies back above the surface.  
  
Long blonde hair was thrown back, hanging dark and wet over Legolas's shoulders; cold water pearled of his perfect body. Again he looked like Haldir remembered when he had seen him for the first time, noble and proud. The white head of Haldir dove to flick his tongue over the already hardened nipples, sucking the sweet water from them. Legolas moaned, his head falling back as he enjoyed Haldir's tongue upon him.  
  
A soft groan escaped Legolas lips as Haldir's teeth sunk into the flesh just above his nipple. He felt as if his body was on fire, the water around him caressing him gently. His senses heightened as Haldir's tongue began to lovingly assault the grove of his collar bone. He felt himself incapable of moving, limply he hung in Haldir's arms as the Lorien elf continued to explore the beloved body.  
  
"By the gods, Haldir, what are you doing to me?" Legolas gasped, as his lover's teeth sank so pleasurably painful into the tender flesh of his neck.  
  
Haldir's hot tongue mingled with the cold water pearls that dripped down Legolas' ear, lapping up the life-giving liquid.  
  
The same moment Legolas felt Haldir's soft lips upon his, the hot tongue begging to enter the warm cavity of his mouth, he felt slender fingers trail their way under the water's surface until he could feel a soft palm press against his throbbing elfhood. His moan was muffled by the tongue that had finally gained entry into his mouth.  
  
With a deep groan, Legolas moved his hips to meet Haldir's touch. He thought, he had lost his mind the moment Haldir's fingers wrapped around his pulsating shaft, for he felt himself lost within passion. His arm felt as heavy as lead as he moved it out of the water and around Haldir's neck, Haldir who had positioned himself behind Legolas, one arm around his hip, the other wrapping itself around his shoulder, pulling the younger elf closer, allowing him to feel his own arousal pressed against him.  
  
Blonde strands fell into Legolas' face as he almost violently thrashed his body against Haldir's longing for him. Haldir closed his long fingers around the fiery loins, crushing his lips against Legolas', their kiss so passionate it drew blood. Burning tongues lapped up the sweet tangy liquid, as one hand slowly continued stroking the rigid flesh, teasing small shivers of anticipation from him.  
  
With the other hand, Haldir collected the small droplet that had collected at the tip of the passionate fire that was Legolas' loins and gently coated his lips with the glistening liquid, just to dive into another passionate kiss, tasting his beloved's essence.  
  
A loud moan escaped Legolas' lips as Haldir tightened his grip around him, the other arm snaking its way across his chest pulling him closer against his own body. Haldir's throbbing elfhood pressed against him seeking entrance. The younger elf leant backwards into Haldir's strong arms; the world seemed to tumble upside down as he felt his lover melting into him with a touch as gentle as fine silk yet forceful and full of red hot passion. His loud moans were muffled by Haldir's demanding lips.  
  
No words could describe the pleasure that jolted through the very souls of the two elves. None could explain the sudden blue light saturating them, saturating their surroundings as they moaned together. Deeper, Haldir thrust into Legolas, driving both of them to the edge of sheer insanity.  
  
In synch, the two elven chests heaved for breath, in synch their hips were thrusting toward each other. Haldir's grip never slipping from Legolas' loins, he drew a small yelp of pleasure from Legolas lips, drinking the sweet sounds from him as he thrust deeper.  
  
Legolas was pulled closer into Haldir by a strong arm, the grip almost taking his breath, he felt as if he was becoming a part of his beloved. A groan beside his ear told him, Haldir felt the very same. The light grew stronger basking their bodies in an ethereal glow, driving them closer and closer to their peak.  
  
Almost unbearable was the pleasure running through them, electrifying them, jolting through their loins, stinging their rigid shafts bitter sweetly. It made their skin tingle, hurt and long to feel the other upon it, wishing they could crawl into each other's beings. It ran along their spines, sending them shuddering onto each other. It clouded their minds, intensified the light around them. Legolas eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was unable to stand the sight of such beauty around him. The world began to transform, anticipating the highest peak of pleasure patiently.  
  
Haldir's nails dug into Legolas' chest, unsure whether he moved his hips or if the light around him drove him deeper into his lover, he saw the transformation of the world around him. The vibrancy of colour, the intensified smell, every touch sending his mind into renewed frenzy, he panted as he felt himself stumble closer toward the edge.  
  
The light penetrated them, even with their eyes closed they could see it before them. Their essences melted together with each thrust, both lungs cried out in utmost pleasure, in sheer intensity. Their minds were taking from them, all coherent thought erased as their bodies were shaken by the first waves of orgasm. The sky became the earth, earth became air, air became water, and fires burning within all of them as the two elves were pushed over the final cliff. Their body and soul falling as one, waves of sweetest delight thrashing their bodies around violently as their orgasm rippled through them. Hot seed spilled from their loins as their screams cut through the crystalline air. 


	13. The Paths Gently Traced by Lips

Part 14 - The Paths Gently Traced by Lips  
  
  
  
Two bodies collapsed into the cool water, cleansing them from sweat and lovely stickiness, yet their embrace remained. T'was not until their lungs begged them for air, they weakly kicked their legs and broke the reflecting surface, gasping and panting, seeking the other immediately to draw into a close embrace, into a loving kiss.  
  
There were no words to be found, their love and passion had grown far beyond common means of communication. In awe they stood within the pool of water, gazing into each other's eyes where what they felt was written in a language only they could understand.  
  
"Ai!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed, breaking the air about them. The blue shimmer had vanished, but it had left the world surrounding them eternally changed.  
  
"By Eru," Haldir whispered as he saw what had happened to the earth around them, "how long have we remained here?"  
  
Almost fearful, the two elven lovers clung to each other as they looked upon the world around them. The waterfall had disappeared, with it the entire mountain range. The barren wastelands had disappeared as well, so had the sweltering marshes and the lifeless rocks.  
  
The elves stood inside the bed of a large river parting a mighty forest that rose toward the blue skies where the wasteland and marshes had been. Beyond where their eyes could see, it flowed through lush grasslands sprouting life where ever their eyes fell until it finally met the mighty ocean.  
  
"What happened," they spoke simultaneously. Both shook their head for neither of them knew.  
  
"I wish I knew Legolas, I wish I knew," Haldir tightened his embrace around Legolas as though to fend off their new surroundings.  
  
"Perhaps this is a dream," he whispered into Legolas' ear. A choking noise replied him, Legolas had clasped his throat, for he could not breathe, water ran from his nose and lips.  
  
"Legolas?" But the Mirkwood elf was incapable of answering him for as he opened his lips, rivers of water ran across his neck and chest. Haldir shook him slightly, his voice shifting into blind panic.  
  
"Legolas?!"  
  
An incredible pain shot through Haldir's lungs as breath was taken from him. He tasted water. He gasped for air, but each breath caused him more pain, the deeper he breathed, the more water he felt running into his lungs. Legolas had fallen over, his body limply sinking below the surface. Haldir's face turned white as realization crept into his mind.  
  
Choking, he grabbed Legolas' arm, with his last ounce of power he pulled him up into his arms.  
  
"Wake up," he whispered, more to himself than Legolas, "for all that is good wake up."  
  
Haldir's green orbs snapped open, his vision blurred by the dark water. Above him, he saw a pale moon shining, in front of him, Legolas' body floated eternally beautiful, moved gently by the current. Swiftly, Haldir swam to his side, held him tightly and brought them both toward the surface.  
  
Staggering, he carried Legolas onto the shore. Even before he stepped out of the water, blue orbs had looked at him, the slender pale face contorted by coughing as the younger elf gasped for air.  
  
Two exhausted, slender and naked bodies fell upon the dark rocks, gasping and coughing. Disappointment spread through them as they realized their surroundings under the moonlight. The tall mountain range lay before them, the waterfall restlessly sprang into the pool, the river remained to feed the marshes below.  
  
Long time, they sat quietly upon those rocks. Their eyes filled with tears, yet they were unable to comfort each other. They had caught a glimpse beyond Arda, beyond death. Perhaps, they thought, they had reached the Grey Havens, or lands similar. The sorrow of knowing their souls had been denied peace pained them enough to wish themselves dead.  
  
The touch of a slender hand upon his shoulder brought Haldir back from his musings. Legolas had moved beside him, his naked skin barely touching Haldir's, but for the long hand gently caressing his shoulder and back. Both sighed as Legolas laid his head upon his beloved's shoulder.  
  
"Nin faen cugu," he whispered, closing his eyes as the rest of his body leant against Haldir's.  
  
"What will we do now, Legolas?" Haldir's question hovered in the air, thickening it uncomfortably.  
  
Soft lips gently caressed the pointed ear, a warm tongue tracing its outline.  
  
"We will go on, Haldir." The tongue tickled the folds of the pointed ear, "remember your promise, nin melethon?" The tongue disappeared and was replaced with two warm lips gently sucking the lobe.  
  
The Lorien elf closed his eyes, allowing the small nips and licks to continue their path down his neck. A sigh flowed freely from his lips as a long tongue lapped along the grove of his collarbone, up his neck where teeth sank into the pale skin.  
  
Haldir drew in a sharp breath as the teeth broke the skin, sinking into his flesh. Long, slender hands roamed freely across his chest, playfully plucking at his nipples, dragging their nails upward. Legolas' lips gently found his, they melted together in an eternal kiss. Carefully probing, Legolas' tongue slid across Haldir's seeking entrance to the warm hollow. The familiar moist warmth of his beloved's tongue greeted Legolas. He sighed audibly.  
  
He closed his eyes as Legolas gently nibbled his lower lip, his teeth pulling on it carefully. Though he felt like he should be perfectly content, he was not. Haldir sighed again as Legolas removed his lips. Tears welled up behind his closed lids.  
  
"You are upset," Legolas whispered, caressing the pale cheek from which a tiny pearl of tear was dripping, glistening in the moonlight.  
  
Haldir nodded faintly, trying to fight back more tears. This resulted merely in more tears wishing to spring from his eyes, his face contorted with oncoming sobs.  
  
"It hurts, Legolas," he whispered, his throat tightened, it felt as though he was strangled by his sorrow. Mute sobs shook his shoulders; his head was cradled by his hands.  
  
"Nay, nay hurt," a long slender hand caressed the tears away, "nay, alcar can, not allowed to cry, shh, I'll make it all better, I promise."  
  
Before Haldir could protest, Legolas body had slid between his legs pinning him against the cold rock, kisses like butterflies raining upon his face and torso followed by a warm and wet tongue lapping across his skin, the touch soothing him.  
  
Still clouded with sorrow, Haldir's eyes sought the bright blue orbs that he loved so. Below them, a gentle smile revealed beautiful white teeth. How could one elf be so thoroughly stunning to all senses? There was not a part of Legolas that was not perfectly sculpted, not a piece of his soul filled with ill-will.  
  
"How can you possibly be so perfect?" Haldir whispered under his tears, in awe of Legolas' beauty. "How can you possibly be everything good at once?" His hand extended to caress Legolas' golden hair. "How could I ever deserve such a perfect thing? Who could have deemed me worthy of such magnificence?  
  
"Nay Haldir," Legolas shook his head, "make me not, what I cannot be. I am not perfect. To you I am beautiful, perfect even, but you see beyond my flawed character."  
  
Gently he kissed Haldir upon his brow and eye-lids.  
  
"You look beyond my arrogance and pride," he kissed the full lips, "this makes you of greater character and beauty than I could ever wish to be," he kissed the slender neck bringing a gentle groan to Haldir's lips as he bit the pale flesh, "you forgave me after I abandoned you for a thousand years, when you should scorned me, forgotten me, left for the Grey Havens with the others. That gives you the love and gentleness of the gods," his tongue traced down to the dark nipples, lapping across them greedily.  
  
"You are so much more than I ever cou-" Legolas was interrupted by a slender finger running across his lips.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir smiled, "shut up."  
  
The blonde elf smiled and licked along the slender finger, sucking it gently into his mouth. Haldir groaned as sharp teeth dragged along the digit, the mouth sucking it harder. He longed to feel those lips upon him again, he longed to be taken far beyond all boundaries of love he thought possible. He wanted Legolas and only him.  
  
Feeling his lover rise against his torso, Legolas gently nipped and kissed the grove between the rising chest muscles of his beloved, following them to the firm stomach below. He bit the abdomen he loved so much, smiling as a moan was uttered above him.  
  
Tickling Haldir's navel, Legolas' tongue explored the small cavity of his stomach, sending shivers along Haldir's spine as he lapped the water from the tiny pool.  
  
The Lorien elf arched his back from the ground as Legolas bit the flesh just beside his hip bone, a loud gasp springing from his lips.  
  
The tongue teased its way along the hip bone, across the lower abdomen to play with the other side, tracing a line across the white fuzz, deliberately avoiding the rigid flesh that awaited him.  
  
For what seemed like hours, Legolas' tongue ran across Haldir's body, licking and nipping at each grove, each muscle, coming within inches of the fiery loins, but then turning paths and paying attention to less rigid flesh. Haldir could feel Legolas' hot breath upon his elfhood but never did he touch it. A groan escaped his lips as Legolas nuzzled the sweet tenant where Haldir's leg attached to his body. He thought he could no longer take this torture.  
  
"Kill me Legolas, but torture me no longer love, I cannot take it!"  
  
Smiling, Legolas laid his head beside his lover's loins, watching them with desire written upon his eyes. He wish to devour his lover, make him cry out in pleasure and pain alike, but he also wished to torture him longer, to tease him to a peak he would have never thought possible.  
  
Haldir gasped under him, his body tensing and relaxing rapidly. His breath came ragged, he panted as he pushed himself onto his elbows, the short white hair drenched with sweat and water.  
  
"If you wish to kill me, you won! I am dead." With those words he fells backward, his eyes closed, his breath stopped.  
  
"Haldir?" Legolas looked up, his eyes torn between amusement and worry. Then he saw the grin upon his lover's face turning slowly purple, he whacked him unromantically in the stomach. A hissing cough was followed by laughter which was immediately interrupted by a silent gasp as the movement of Haldir's hips brushed his throbbing shaft against Legolas' chin.  
  
"You started, Legolas," Haldir smiled, his hand snaking around his lover's face, "now you must finish what you've begun."  
  
Legolas smiled seductively, his tongue licking his own lips as he tilted his head, blowing warm air across the unyielding elfhood. Haldir groaned, shifting back onto his elbows.  
  
Almost anguishing his touch was as he slowly dragged his tongue upon Haldir's length. The Lorien elf bit his lip, his chest heaved in anticipation, his elfhood twitching as the tongue was removed from it. Again, Legolas lapped along the length, his tongue curling around the pulsating tip.  
  
Haldir cried out as he felt Legolas flattening his tongue against him, greedily lapping up the small bead of liquid that had collected at his tip, then returning to taste the entity of the rigid shaft.  
  
There were no words that could describe the feeling as Legolas gently closed his lips around the moist tip, feeling Haldir's heartbeat against his tongue as he gently slid his lips further over the throbbing flesh. Above him, he heard Haldir gasp for he was unable to bring sound to a moan; his mind was being toppled over.  
  
Haldir knew not whether he would be able to live through such pleasures as Legolas commenced gently sucking and licking him until he buried his nose in the sweet smelling white fuzz that crowed his lover's loins.  
  
He almost wished him to stop; the pleasure pained him so sweetly as he felt his lover's mouth upon him, the warmth of his lips caressing his satin flesh. Saliva mingling with the small droplets of his seed that wept from his shaft, awaiting the final release.  
  
The slender hand of the Lorien elf sought Legolas' golden mane, burying itself within the waterfalls of gold as the heat around his shaft seemed to drive him insane with pleasure and wanting, he thrust his hips up with a moan. However, Legolas had anticipated this motion and pulled back slightly, shifting his weight onto the arm that rested upon his lover's hip, pinning him to the ground. A frustrated groan came from above; the hand buried itself deeper into Legolas' hair.  
  
Jolts of white pleasure raced through Haldir's body, jerking his hips, the hand that was not buried in the blonde locks, clawed the barren rock for support. His breath came ragged in gasps and moans. Clear though was erased from his mind, he felt completely freed from all worry. There was just him and Legolas in a world of pleasure and black.  
  
Haldir was unsure what caused his peak, the long lapping tongue, the feel of Legolas' lips wrapped around him or perhaps a combination of all of these feelings. He only knew that when Legolas curled his tongue across the hot tip of his throbbing elfhood, the slight rough feel of the texture of his tongue dragging across that one delicate spot, he knew he could not hold off any longer.  
  
Loudly, he moaned Legolas' name as he raised his hips from the ground, no matter how much Legolas tried to keep him pinned in place. His head fell back, eyes closed he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, as the hot seed spilled across Legolas' greedy lips. The hand that was buried in his hair eased for a moment, then felt like willing to sacrifice a few strands of blonde as the slender fingers dug into his skull. Before he was able to lap up the entire sweet tasting tang, a set of hands pulled Legolas up into a passionate kiss. Smiling, both elves collapsed onto the cold rocks, resting their eased minds. 


	14. Retrun to the Shores of Betrayal

Part 15 - Return to the Shores of Betrayal  
  
T'was almost painful for the two elves to move from the water, but they knew they could not linger any longer. The sooner they would reach the shores the sooner they would find peace. Legolas laced up his wrist guards as he watched Haldir dress himself.  
  
The Lorien elf smiled gently as his gaze caught Legolas', "It will be alright, nin baen man." (My beautiful spirit)  
  
His smile was returned, then turned into a broad grin.  
  
"Why do you look at me like this, nin melethron?"  
  
"Nin faen cugu, Im le mil," Legolas whispered behind the grin, his body tensing as if he were a cat ready to jump its prey.  
  
Haldir eyed Legolas for a moment, hesitating as if he were thinking of how to react to the broad smile grinning at him. The younger elf saw this to his advantage and jumped. His body connected with air where he had expected Haldir's slender body, for a moment he looked very confused, then a splash told him he had missed and fallen into the water.  
  
Laughter as clear as a summer rain drizzled upon Legolas as he more or less gracefully and poised walked out of the water, dripping wet. His bright blue eyes flashed at Haldir, the determination in his eyes stopped the laughter instantly. Was he mad? Had Haldir gone too far and angered his beloved?  
  
The moment of doubt hung between them as Legolas' blue orbs pierced the very soul of Haldir. Then, his lips broadened into a grin. He began to walk towards the path, still watching Haldir's every move.  
  
"I will return the favour," he grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear, "You will not know when, you will not know how, but I shall return the favour twice fold."  
  
Haldir laughed nervously, but Legolas burst out into bright clear laughter as he saw his lover's face. They shared a long laugh, their hands seeking each other as they did, caressing the pale soft skin of the other before they met in a gentle kiss, saliva mingled with the crisp taste of the crystalline water dripping from Legolas' hair.  
  
Legolas' hands entangled themselves in the short white mess upon Haldir's head.  
  
"How far do you think the shore is, Legolas?" Haldir asked, his eyes closed enjoying the sensation of hands wandering about his body.  
  
"A few day's journey, if we leave now we should reach the shores before the moon is full again," his lips met Haldir's in another kiss. This one more urgent, more passionate.  
  
"We should leave soon," Haldir spoke quietly as Legolas lips caressed the lobe of his pointed ear.  
  
"Nay," the warm air of Legolas' breath tickled him softly, "nay, let us stay a while longer."  
  
Long slender hands moved towards his waistband. Haldir nearly violently pulled Legolas close, crushing his lips with a passionate kiss, the two elves stumbled, half fell to the ground.  
  
The sun had set and risen again twice before the two elves were on their path towards the shores, basking in the afterglow of wild, passionate lovemaking. A smile played upon both their faces, but they way was long before them, and before long, sorrow had again befallen their hearts, burdening them with almost unbearable weight.  
  
They had been walking for many days, but the shore was not in sight, nor could they sense its presence. The Middle Earth they had known existed no longer, and the Middle Earth they wandered now easily brought weariness upon an elven soul for none lived who remembered them.  
  
For a long time they had walked side by side, but Haldir's strength had not returned fully and he began to fall back. However, Legolas never walked further ahead than he could see, and though weary, returned to him each time he scouted ahead to tell him the way. Often they spent days retracing their steps, for a new obstacle arose every time they felt themselves closer to the sea. More frequently, they hid themselves from the curious eyes of the race of men, which seemed to inhabit more parts of Middle Earth than before.  
  
The world was at the verge of winter, when Haldir's head rested upon Legolas' chest, their tall bodies entangled in a warming embrace, the air smelled of snow and the skies were covered in an even light grey layer of cloud. The trees had lost all their leaves and pines provided the brown landscape with splashes of green. Snow would come again, like it had many times since the two elves had left the forest of Lorien.  
  
Even breath rose and sank in Legolas' chest, Haldir listened closely to the strong, rhythmic beat of the heart he loved so. He smiled contently, as the first snowflakes danced from the skies and landed upon the green tunic. Absent-mindedly, Legolas played with the white hair that slowly seemed to be willing to grow back. Haldir's hand rested loosely upon his lover's hip, tracing the fragile bone. For the first time since they had set out from Lorien, they felt at peace.  
  
Snow fell evenly upon the resting bodies, basking their surroundings in a soft white glow. Legolas traced the outline of Haldir's jaw with a gently fingertip.  
  
"I wish I were mortal," he whispered, barely audible to Haldir.  
  
"Why do you speak of such things," Haldir turned his head and saw the bright blue orbs brimmed with hot tears.  
  
"Then we could perish from these lands together, instead of remaining tortured and broken."  
  
Haldir lay his head back upon the warm chest, kissing the fabric gently before he spoke, "I know what you speak of, for I have wished the same many times before."  
  
"If we were mortal, would you die with me?" Legolas' voice quivered for a moment, as if tears were about to overwhelm him. Haldir sat up slowly; his slender hand caressed the pale face. Legolas kissed the tips of his fingers as he brushed across the full red lips. He looked into the bright blue orbs and nodded.  
  
"I would follow you anywhere, even into death, my beloved."  
  
For a long time, they sat there silently. A soft smile brightened Legolas' face. Haldir felt at peace, in fact, had death to come him this very moment; he could not have died a happier elf. But it was another thing that made him jump to his feet.  
  
"What is it," Legolas had propped himself to his elbows as his lover stood tall, his eyes grazing across the whitened landscape. The elf moved nothing but his eyes, the rest of his body strangely tense as if torn between movements.  
  
"Can you not hear it, Legolas?" Pointed ears listened intently. The sound came at first small, almost timid. Then it intensified into their consciousness, saturating their bodies with warmth, there was sound in every inch of their flesh and skin and soul. The elves closed their eyes and listened to the soothing sound.  
  
"I gaearon," (the ocean) Legolas whispered almost inaudible. Haldir nodded with a smile.  
  
" Aye, i gaearon, nin milui ernil," (yes, the ocean my beloved prince) a smile played around Haldir's lips as felt a familiar warm body pressing against him as he stood and listened.  
  
Their elven hearts were considerably lightened, as they hurriedly sprinted towards the direction from which the hypnotizing sound lured them. Neither man nor beast caught a glimpse of the two elves. Though some saw leaves rustle on a day without a breeze; and others swore they had heard laughter as clear as bells on the wind. A few had heard voices so enthralling and loving speak softly in a long forgotten language and dreamt of them since then on.  
  
The heart of Middle Earth cracked as Haldir and Legolas emerged into the great open of the shore. T'was night, the stars hung dimly in the blackened skies and the darkened water rolled upon the beach in large lazy waves.  
  
Haldir's gaze wandered about the sand in search of one of the mighty ships of Cirdan. For a moment his heart jumped as he saw the white bough of the ship glistening in the light of the rising moon. It fell into a void abyss when he saw the wood had been ripped open and withered. A ship that would never sail again laughed at him silently.  
  
"This is your ship, Legolas?!" Haldir's voice sounded strangely afar as he stood staring at the almost skeletal remains of the once majestic vessel. The white had faded, in many places given way to a variety of algae and fungi growths, which gave it a matted green shimmer. The bottom had been clawed open by jagged rocks, the wood violated by wind and weather.  
  
The young prince stared at the ship's corpse in disbelief. He remembered not when or how the ship had crashed into these rocks.  
  
"How much time has passed since I returned?" he whispered so quietly that it was merely a thought escaping on a breath. Haldir heard him not for he was trying to subdue a violent desperation.  
  
"We will never return home, will we?" Haldir's infinitely crestfallen green orbs looked at Legolas' still form. The golden hair shook slowly.  
  
"You knew we would find the ship like this, did you not?" The golden mane nodded slowly. He had known, he had not allowed himself to admit to this, but he had known that too much time had passed.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth slightly, then closed it again. The pain inside his heart was too great. Rational thought was as far from him as his home, unreachably far. He remembered the first time they had arrived at different shores, tasted the air of their home, only to be thrown to the ground, slender hands choking him. He remembered the haze over Haldir's eyes.  
  
There was no haze over the green orbs that looked at the ship, tears rolling from them. He grieved openly over the loss of his home, the loss of all hope. Yet, Legolas could not see the desperation he had expected. There still was a spark inside those eyes he loved so. A spark that seemed to mock his despair.  
  
He stared at the emptiness that opened up before him, a portal void of all, waiting for him to step through. It seemed to blur the world around its edges into a pool of nothingness, or was it everything. Indeed he was unsure of what he saw, but he felt an imminent peacefulness as he continued to stare into the portal.  
  
A small stir within it rippled the surface into many colours and shapes, some of which Legolas had never seen before. This was his haven, all he needed to do was step through it. 'Legolas,' he heard faint voices whisper in an enchanting sound, 'Legolas, tolan ammen.' (come to us)  
  
Narrow blue eyes focused on this one point of hope, this one future before them. Would he just walk through it, his sorrow would lay forgotten behind him. With a sigh, the elf braced himself.  
  
"Legolas," a slender hand squeezed his shoulder amicably, "where are you, my love?"  
  
Legolas, startled by this, looked up at his lover, who stood beside him, his face painted with worry. When the blue orbs focused back on where the portal had been, it had vanished, the voices disappeared, yet the luring call inside his heart remained.  
  
"Why did you do this," he hissed at Haldir, "why did you have to do this?!"  
  
The Lorien elf removed his hand from Legolas' shoulder, quite obviously confused. He looked at Legolas, trying to find the source of this sudden sorrow, but before him a jagged wall was rising, shielding the delicate blossom of Legolas' soul within.  
  
He tilted his head slightly. Something had happened to the one he loved, but he knew not what; he could only feel the despair emit from within Legolas' soul.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" He whispered, his gaze following Legolas' seemingly into nothingness.  
  
"It disappeared," Legolas gasped, tears brimming his eyes, "it disappeared because of you!"  
  
Haldir was now completely confused. Legolas was staring at something he could not see, accusing him doing something he did not know he had done. The younger elf trembled, but the tears were mixed with another emotion, anger.  
  
"Our only way home," he shouted, losing himself in his rage, "you destroyed our only way home! You destroyed the portal!"  
  
"Legolas, what are you talking about?"  
  
Infinite worry overcame Haldir, worry for his friend, his lover, his everything. Had he finally fallen into the dark place that robs one's mind and leaves nothing but an angry shell? Suddenly, Haldir felt as scared as he had never been in his life before.  
  
Fear came over him like a flood, swallowing up all that dared to remain in its path as silently as a panther sneaks up on its prey. Before him stood the elf he loved so, but he was changing, at a rapid rate. A shadow clouded the once bright blue eyes, hazing them beyond recognition.  
  
"I hate you," whispered the King of Mirkwood barely audible.  
  
"You do not know what you say," Haldir extended his arm to lovingly touch Legolas' face, but his hand was brushed away like a fly.  
  
"I do know what it is I am saying," Legolas hissed, "and I shall say it again: I hate you."  
  
The words hung clear and crisp in the cold winter air. Like shards of ice, tiny frozen daggers they slowly dug their way through Haldir's flesh, painfully piercing his heart, one by one.  
  
"You mean it not!" Haldir's voice betrayed him for it broke.  
  
"I mean it, in fact I mean even more than this," the fist hit Haldir so hard, he was sure he had lost consciousness for at least a moment.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir felt warm tangy blood drip from his lip, "what has gotten into you?"  
  
The reply was a dagger blade flashing like mithril before his eyes when a blinding pain originated from his brow and traced across his face to meet his lip. His slender hands clutched his face in disbelief.  
  
"You made it disappear! The Portal!" Legolas' voice screamed, foreign and afar, "it was our only hope. Do you understand? Our only hope!"  
  
Something dull and hard connected with Haldir's chest, taking his breath.  
  
"There was no portal, Legolas," Haldir gasped for breath, blood flowing from his face in crimson rivers. His vision was too blurry as that he could have seen Legolas, like a feral cat prowling around him, daggers ready at hand.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
Haldir doubled over as he felt a throbbing pain in his stomach, then in his knees. The strength that was behind the blows was the strength of desperation and fear. Haldir had felt this before, long time ago, when they had reached the shores to board the ships of Cirdan.  
  
T'was like a fire inside one's blood. An eternal rage that ate up the soul of whom it possessed until they were willing to destroy all they loved in order to free themselves of the pain that inhabited them. Haldir himself had felt this when he had wrapped his lithe fingers around the pastel neck of his lover. If given the chance, Legolas would kill him, as he had tried to kill Legolas.  
  
"I wish," Haldir spoke between coughs, "I were, my love, but if you must kill me, do it swiftly and torture me no longer with your cruel words."  
  
The throbbing pain of his face forced Haldir to his knees. He could not see from his eye, but he could feel the cut that ran across his face; and he remembered the siege of Helm's Deep where he had followed his lover, to protect him. But where he was now, not even Haldir could save him from.  
  
Heavily, the white haired head sank onto the sand; pools of blood forming below him, running across the fine cream coloured grains, drenching them slowly. Two hands grabbed Haldir by his tunic, shaking him violently. He felt nauseous.  
  
"We'll never be able to return to our home!" Legolas voice was shaken by his sobs.  
  
Still he shook Haldir, but the stronger he wept, the less force he had to use on Haldir. Eventually, he sat still above Haldir's chest, his fingers clutching the soft material of the tunic, his shoulders shaken violently by sobs of desperation. The Lorien elf turned to his side spitting out the blood that had collected in his mouth and grabbed Legolas by his neck roughly pulling him close.  
  
"I will not leave you, Legolas," he whispered into the pointed ear, "no matter what you do, I shall stand beside you for eternity, my love. Not even death can tear us apart."  
  
The graceful but frail form of Legolas pressed against Haldir's body, tears flowing freely across his face, tears of pain, of fear, of regret and despair. And Haldir held his beloved close, for he knew nothing could separate them now. By the time the sun was setting behind the horizon, their bruised lips were entangled in a passionate and forgiving kiss. 


	15. Infinity Dances with Silent Wings

Part 15 - Infinity Dances with Silent Wings  
  
Legolas stared at the sand, inspecting every grain with his brightly shining blue eyes. He dared not to look up again; he could not look up again for he knew his heart would explode.  
  
Taking a deep breath, his eyes still fixed upon the sand, he turned away from the ocean and took two agonizing steps. It was over, right here, right now. From the corner of his eyes he could see Haldir's pale figure laying in the cold sand, eyes closed, lips half opened. He looked so peaceful, Legolas thought. Eternally peaceful.  
  
"Where are you going, my love?" Haldir's voice sounded like bells across the shores.  
  
Legolas stopped and sighed.  
  
"I cannot do it, Haldir," he turned to look at the pallid face of his beloved, "I am not strong enough."  
  
"Look at it!" Haldir demanded.  
  
"Nay." Legolas dreaded Haldir would move in front of him, he would have to see the thin red line across his face again, the line he had caused.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir sighed, getting up slowly, "you behave with the manners of an infant and not those of a king. Perhaps I should get you some royal diapers, my Lord?!"  
  
"Am not!" Legolas whirled around; Haldir had stood but a step behind him. His chest connected with Haldir's almost forcing both elves to the ground.  
  
The Lorien elf chuckled gently; his arms wrapped gently around Legolas' waist, drawing him closer. Vibrant green eyes looked intently into the saddened blue orbs of the King of Mirkwood. A soft smile played across Haldir's lips as he caressed Legolas' fragile features with lithe fingers.  
  
"Please Legolas," Haldir placed a tender kiss upon Legolas' brow, "will you look at it?"  
  
Slightly Legolas leant forward, as though he was following the kiss with his entire body. Haldir gently lifted the blonde head with the slight touch of his hand. The full red lips opened slightly with anticipation, bright blue eyes sparkled slightly in the sun. Haldir bent forwards, placing his own lips upon Legolas'.  
  
Their lips melted into a delicate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, mingling their tastes. Their heartbeat sped up, with arousal as much as anticipation and a faint glow of happiness spread across them, submerging them in temporary bliss.  
  
"Will you look at it?" Haldir whispered his lips brushing against Legolas', when they parted from their kiss.  
  
"Haldir, I-," Legolas paused for a moment, "yes, yes I will look at it."  
  
Lithe fingers grasped the edge of Haldir's tunic, crumpling the green fabric between them. Slowly, Legolas lifted his head, a golden waterfall of hair surrounded the narrow face. The piercing blue eyes lifted until they were fixed upon a point just by the water. Legolas gasped, his fingers clutching the fabric of Haldir's tunic. His knees felt weak.  
  
Haldir's arms supported him, as he stumbled slightly. Tears shot into his eyes, he tried to pull away from Haldir, but arms were wrapped around him tightly holding him close. Legolas wanted to lower his eyes, look away, but Haldir's voice, he knew he could not deny.  
  
"Legolas, please," he pleaded in a whisper, "look, look how beautiful she is."  
  
And so she was. Beautiful. Beyond beautiful, indescribably gorgeous, eternally stunning. Legolas could have found a hundred words describing absolute beauty, they would not have done her justice. She was ethereal, a pillar of hope; and all of a sudden it did not hurt him to look upon her anymore.  
  
Tall and white swayed the ship of the Valar in the gently rolling waves. Her white arc shone brightly in the golden morning sun. A sigh escaped Legolas' lips. The mere sight of her sent soft ripples of happiness through his veins. He turned to face Haldir.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, kissing the smiling lips.  
  
"You like her then?" Haldir smiled broadly.  
  
"She is stunning," Legolas whispered.  
  
"I built her, you sail her," Haldir smiled, he had indeed spent the past weeks rebuilding the small, but majestic ship.  
  
Their lips met, gently at first, as if kissing for the first time. The satin skin of their lips brushed against each other. Legolas could faintly taste salt from the sea in Haldir's mouth. He smelt like the ocean and like home.  
  
Haldir drew in a sharp breath when Legolas nimble fingers untied the lacing of his breeches and slid inside the damp warmth.  
  
"Let me thank you, Haldir," Legolas whispered, nipping Haldir's lower lip with his teeth.  
  
"What if I say 'No'?" Haldir groaned as Legolas pressed his palm against his hardening shaft. A small gurgling laugh escaped Legolas' lips, "Are you sure you could?"  
  
He pressed his palm harder against the smooth silken skin that throbbed slightly beneath his touch.  
  
"By Elbereth, I fear I could not, even if I wanted to," Haldir gasped.  
  
Legolas slowly slid the leather breeches down the endlessly long smooth legs, kissing ever bit of newly exposed skin. His tongue trailed back the path his lips had just taken. Leisurely, it ran up Haldir's muscular thighs. Sharp teeth sank into the bit of flesh just below the refined hipbone.  
  
A flash of blue caught Haldir's gaze as he looked upon his lover, kneeling before him. He smiled into the endless pools of blue; his heart warmed as soft lips returned his smile. It had been a long time since he had seen Legolas truly happy. Seeing his beloved happy meant more to him than the kisses that slowly worked up his stomach and chest, only to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
He closed his eyes, tasting Legolas' sweetness, which soon moved away from his mouth and began to wander about his body. The hot tongue lapped across his pointed ear sending shivers down his spine as slender hands ran across his skin, clasping his elfhood firmly.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir gasped when the hand slowly started stroking the rigid shaft. Legolas smiled and gently allowed Haldir to lie down in the warm sand. Slowly, he removed the tunic from his lover's torso, kissing and nipping the newly exposed sin, yet never letting go of the hard column of flesh.  
  
A familiar feeling of euphoric bliss overcame the elves. There was no one but them around, the world could have stopped; it would not have mattered to them. Their lips joined again, the kisses growing more and more ardent. Legolas' thumb collected a small bead of liquid from the tip of Haldir's elfhood, smearing it lovingly across his lips.  
  
Haldir licked across his lips, tasting himself. His mouth suddenly was ravished by the hungry lips of his royal lover, drinking his essence from his lips. Both elves groaned into their kiss and Legolas hand wandered back to wrap around the throbbing loins, gently squeezing them as his kisses trailed down Haldir's neck.  
  
The Lorien elf almost screamed with desire as a pair of full red lips, wrapped around the tip of his elfhood. The hot tongue slowly lapping across it.  
  
"An Elbereth!" Haldir exclaimed, gasping for air.  
  
"Thuia," (breathe) Legolas looked into Haldir's eyes, his lips brushing against the fiery flesh as he spoke.  
  
The King of Mirkwood felt his own loins harden as he watched his beloved writhe with pleasure beneath his touch. He lapped along the remarkable length relishing the taste and texture against his tongue. He groaned as Haldir's hand found its way to his loins, grasping his length gently.  
  
"Im le boe, Legolas," Haldir moaned, his eyes narrowed with passion, "si." (I need you, Legolas, now)  
  
Legolas groaned as the hand around his shaft tightened. He took Haldir gently between his lips, tenderly sucking the sweet tang from the tip. Haldir's other hand intertwined in the golden strands of his hair.  
  
"Legolas," the Lorien elf moaned, stroking the throbbing flesh of his beloved, wanting to feel him close.  
  
"Aye," lips whispered suddenly close by his ear, Haldir felt his lover's arousal throbbing against him. He arched his back with desire, wishing to be taken and pleasured.  
  
Legolas looked into Haldir's eyes. His weight supported by one hand, the other traced gently across the thin red line that ran from Haldir's brow to his lips. A faint reminder of the day he had tried to murder his lover in a fit of rage. But Haldir smiled at him, a loving smile, a seductive smile.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, breaking the spell. He moaned loudly as Legolas thrust inside him.  
  
The rising tide flooded between their bodies, netting their skin with tiny pearls of glistening water. It mingled with their saliva as they kissed passionately. Legolas slowly thrust deeper into his lover. Time rushed by, but they noticed it not for they felt eternally joined with passion as much as with love.  
  
No words could be spoken, for their desire had taken their breath from them. Stars appeared on the night sky, the moon basked the ethereal bodies in a silver glow whilst they loved each other. Legolas lips bit Haldir's neck as he thrust harder, driving his lover closer to his peak.  
  
They both moaned loudly, not caring if their voices could be heard. Not caring if the world had started to burn up with the heat of their bodies. They moved in unison, the friction of their bodies driving them into frenzy, closer and closer to insanity. Haldir arched his back beneath Legolas, his fingers clawing along the muscular back.  
  
Haldir's head lifted from the ground catching Legolas' lips in a loving kiss. The stars had shifted and surrounded them. Their bodies swam in a void full with shimmering planets spinning around them. They grew dizzy, as the stars spun faster, a familiar heat building in their loins as they lost themselves within each other's soul.  
  
Knowing his lover close, Legolas thrust harder and harder, wishing to bring Haldir to the zenith of passion and desire. The white haired elf moaned below him, pressing himself against Legolas as he arched his back plummeting into the fissure of his orgasm, Legolas felt the hot seed spill onto his stomach and torso. The awareness of his beloved's peak lured Legolas past the edge, he fell, his hot seed spilled into Haldir. Darkness surrounded them both.  
  
There was an ocean of water surrounding them. Haldir watched Legolas' slender form sink slowly beneath the surface. He tried to reach for him, but he could not. He tried to scream, but his voice had been taken.  
  
"Legolas!" Haldir sat up with a start.  
  
"I'm here my love," he heard a gentle voice below him.  
  
Legolas lay sprawled naked in the warm golden sand.  
  
"T'was just a dream, my love," a slender hand pulled him back onto Legolas' chest. He closed his eyes lazily, though his heart was still beating in his throat. He felt uneasy, an unnerving feeling remained inside his stomach, slowly gnawing at him.  
  
Legolas' hand played with the short mess that was Haldir's hair, kissing his forehead lovingly.  
  
"The dream is plaguing you, is it not?" Legolas whispered.  
  
Haldir nodded.  
  
"Then let us leave these shores and sail home. All our fears shall stay with them."  
  
The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon when the two elves climbed into the small ship, Legolas taking the wheel after he had raised the sails. Majestic he looked, like a true king, Haldir thought, as h watched Legolas steer the ship as if he had been born doing so.  
  
The majestic, kingly feeling of the voyage soon left Haldir; he was overtaken by another feeling, which left him rather pale, almost green. The constant motion of the ship did most horrid things to his equilibrium so he knew not whether he was standing still or moving anymore.  
  
Less than graceful, he felt the contents of his stomach wanting to escape his body and at the same time his body begged him to fall into unconsciousness. He was a Lorien elf; he had been born there. The only waters he had ever been on was the river Anduin with small canoes. Never had he sailed an ocean, never had he experienced the breeze and constant motion.  
  
The battle was finally lost when he spilled the contents of his stomach over the side of the boat. Even after his stomach had been emptied, it still tied itself into cramping knots. Haldir coughed and choked, tears springing to his eyes from this unfamiliar feeling.  
  
"Shh, love," he heard Legolas' soft voice beside his ear, "shh, you mustn't think of the motion. You will get used to it soon, I promise. I was very much the same the first time I sailed this ocean."  
  
Haldir choked again, spilling the last bits from his stomach into the ocean. When he looked up again, his nose had begun bleeding. Crimson streams ran down his lips and chin. He felt truly helpless for his body did not obey him anymore, he shook with violent shivers; tears ran across his face mingling with the blood.  
  
"Oh love," Legolas wrapped his arms around the suffering figure, "shh, you have to calm down. I am here; we are going home. I promise you will feel better soon, I promise. Please calm down my love."  
  
He pressed Haldir's shivering body against him. Arms wrapped around him as if he were rescuing him from drowning. Legolas smiled lovingly and kissed Haldir's cheek gently. Softly, he began to sing soothing songs of their people, songs of their home. Haldir slowly calmed, his breath slowed and deepened and soon he was fast asleep as the ship broke through the waves towards their home.  
  
Green eyes slowly fluttered open. When his gaze focused, Haldir saw worried blue orbs above him, smiling relieved when he spoke.  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About three days," Legolas smiled, "do you feel better?"  
  
For a moment, Haldir thought. Then he sat up. Indeed, he did not even feel faintly the way he had felt just after their departure. He was glad he did not have to watch the shores of his lands slowly disappear behind the horizon. Shores he would never see again. Suddenly another feeling overcame Haldir: grief.  
  
Never again would he see the forest of Lorien, its golden trees waiting eternally for their return. A return that would never take part. He would never again see the Falls of Rauros, or the fields of Rohan; nor would he lay eyes upon the Anduin or the city of Bree. Middle Earth had been erased from his reach.  
  
Back in Lorien, a cloaked figure stood beneath the last golden Mallorn tree. Her arms wrapped around a small child as they watched the tree's light slowly fade, leaving but a grey shadow of its former self.  
  
"Nana?" (mother?) The small child spoke, her bright blue eyes looking at the tree.  
  
"Aye, your father is alright, my child." The cloaked figure took a tall staff and lifted the child onto a large steed. Silently they rode from Lorien. The forest had fallen into eternal darkness.  
  
Haldir's eyes focused on the silver line of the horizon, straining his eyes until they hurt, but he could not see the shores. They had travelled too far for him to be able to see them. The loss of what he had thought his home for so many years tightened his throat. For the first time since he had met Legolas, he felt very alone.  
  
Legolas stood behind the wheel again, sailing the Sea, a smile curled his lips. He felt not the pain and sorrow that dug into Haldir's heart. He felt utter happiness, for he was going home. He noticed not Haldir curling up at the bottom the ship's mast, watching the water flow by, wishing he was back in Lorien.  
  
It was then that the peoples of Middle Earth felt a sudden sorrow upon them. The world seemed to have grown a bit darker. A young woman nursing a child knew that the last light had left Middle Earth and her son would grow in this darkness and sorrow. Silently all of Arda wept. The last elves had left the shores forever.  
  
Haldir grasped for memories of Arda, but he felt the further the ship sailed from her, the fainter his memories grew. He did not wish to forget, he wished to remember Celeborn and the peredhel twins that had died so bravely in battle. He wished to remember the hobbits and the race of men.  
  
"T'is the sea that takes our memories, to cleanse our minds before we arrive at the shores of the Grey Havens," Legolas knelt beside Haldir, "only our most beloved memories remain within us. T'is how I found my way back to you, my love," he gently stroked the white hair, "let go, my love. Let go of Arda, we are going home."  
  
"It pains me, Legolas," Haldir grasped for the silver tunic Legolas wore, "deep within my soul, it feels like I have been ripped apart. I belong to Arda, yet I belong to the Grey Havens. It tears my heart."  
  
"I know, Haldir," Legolas embraced him softly, "just let go, slowly. Bit by bit. You need not hurt yourself. I am here with you, for eternity. We are going home."  
  
Gently, Legolas placed his lips upon Haldir's. The Lorien elf replied the kiss, just as gently. For a moment, their lips rested motionless upon each other. Then they slowly moved into a loving kiss.  
  
"Show me," Haldir whispered when their lips parted, "show me how to sail."  
  
Legolas smiled, "It would bring me great happiness, my love."  
  
He placed Haldir firmly behind the wheel, grasping it from behind Haldir. Then he took Haldir's hands to take the wheel with him. "She practically sails herself, you just let her know where she needs to go. Let your thoughts flow from your mind through your hands and into her," Haldir closed his eyes, a light shimmer flowed from his hands to the wheel, illuminating it. "Yes like that," Legolas kissed Haldir's neck softly, his hands still on the wheel.  
  
A sigh escaped Haldir's lips, the flow between him and the ship increased and steadied itself. Legolas slowly removed his hands from the wheel, knowing Haldir had full control over the ship, and began to caress him gently.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir opened his eyes to realize he was steering the ship with his mind. For a brief moment his body tensed, the flow faded faintly, but Legolas reassuringly kissed his neck.  
  
"You steer her well, t'is in your blood. Long forgotten this talent has been, but sailing the oceans of this world is within our soul. We were born to sail across them."  
  
Long slender hands ran across Haldir's tunic, rubbing it against his hardening nipples. Haldir gasped as Legolas pinched them through the fabric, slowly twisting the delicate skin. At the same time his sharp teeth sank into Haldir's neck, nipping him lovingly.  
  
Haldir groaned when the lithe hands wandered down his body, cupping his hardening elfhood gently. He felt the energy flow stronger between him and the ship. The wind picked up; faster and faster she sailed across the waves.  
  
The hands slipped inside his breeches, freeing the throbbing shaft from its prison, caressing it gently. Haldir groaned. The ship glided across the ocean at a breath taking speed. Legolas kissed Haldir's back lovingly, grinding his own arousal against his lover's behind.  
  
Haldir's hands were attached to the wheel as if invisibly bound. Energy flowed between him and the ship so strong that the entire ship began to glow. Legolas untied his breeches, rubbing his own exposed elfhood against the soft fabric of Haldir's breeches. Both elves groaned with desire.  
  
Slowly, Legolas untied the lacing of Haldir's breeches, gently stroking the throbbing flesh as he did so. Soon, his elfhood pressed against Haldir, who turned his head to steal a gentle kiss from Legolas' burning lips.  
  
An upsurge of energy rushed through the ship when Legolas entered Haldir with a swift thrust. The glow reverberated from the mast, the bow, the deck and flowed back into Haldir, who himself began to glow in a blue ethereal shimmer. It travelled from him to Legolas until all three entities shimmered brightly.  
  
Their peaks came quick and violently. Both elves were shaken roughly by jolts of orgasmic force. Haldir leant forward, his elbows relaxing on the wheel, Legolas' head rested on his back, panting heavily. "Play with me," Haldir removed his hands, the ship did not waver from its course.  
  
Legolas cocked his head curiously, "Play?"  
  
The Lorien elf nodded with a seductive smile. Legolas could feel his loins stir yet again. He was intrigued and nodded willingly.  
  
"Come," Haldir ripped the sleeve off one of his tunics and blindfolded Legolas gently.  
  
"What are you do-," Haldir kissed the full lips, silencing them.  
  
Carefully, he led Legolas towards the mast of the ship, pressing him against it as he ground his loins against his lover's behind. Legolas groaned as the friction between him and the mast sent small shudders of pleasure down his spine.  
  
"Do you still wish to play," Haldir asked, biting Legolas' neck.  
  
"By Elbereth, yes!" Legolas exclaimed with a groan as Haldir's hand slid to cup his elfhood.  
  
Haldir savoured the salty taste of his lover's back, licking up small droplets of seawater. His tongue traced the small groves of the defined muscle. Legolas moaned beneath the kisses. The blindfold heightening the remaining senses, he could feel, taste and smell Haldir's presence so intensely, his shaft throbbed harder than ever before.  
  
Slender hands ran across the pallid skin, always returning to the silken hardness that was Legolas' loins. The feel of this drove him nearly insane; unable to see his lover, all touch came as a pleasuring surprise, never knew he when or where he next would feel those beloved hands.  
  
Thunder rolled afar, the skies were darkening, the tide rolled higher than before. A storm was coming. A storm began to build within Legolas' loins, spreading across his entire body. He felt himself closer to a state of bliss and release. Haldir's hands suddenly removed themselves completely from his body.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"Shh," gentle kissed continued to cover his back and wandered about his neck. He turned though he could not see and was rewarded with a longing kiss.  
  
Legolas felt Haldir's hands caress his wrists wandering down his strong arms, across his shoulder blades and down to his hips. He felt hot lips brush against his ear; Haldir's loins were grinding against his bottom. His lust pushed him back against the throbbing shaft of his lover.  
  
"I will have you now, Legolas," Haldir's voice huskily breathed into his ear, "I will have you and make you mine forever."  
  
"Yes," Legolas moaned, pushing himself against Haldir, "take me."  
  
Lightning travelled loudly from cloud to cloud, followed by roaring thunder; the very same moment Haldir thrust himself into his lover; just as Legolas realized his hands were bound to the mast. Images of the past flashed across his mind; the mast turned into a blackened wall; Haldir's loving voice turned into the cackle of a guard; the act of utmost love turned into rape.  
  
A surge of panic rushed through Legolas' veins as a storm roared above them. With a scream he tore the sleek rope that loosely had bound him to the mast. He turned around, pushing Haldir hard enough to send him falling onto the rain drenched deck. Haldir's eyes grew large with disbelief.  
  
"Legolas," he panted, not from desire but fear.  
  
"Touch me not!" Legolas whispered. Both elves were drenched with rain as the images flowed from Legolas' mind to Haldir's. Green eyes were filled with tears when the images ceased.  
  
"Forgive me, Legolas," Haldir pushed himself to his feet, "I knew not, I wish I could take your pain."  
  
Legolas had already turned his back, slipping silently into his breeches.  
  
"Legolas, don't!" Haldir yelled against the roaring storm, "Don't shut me out again!"  
  
The king of Mirkwood grasped the wheel silently, avoiding Haldir's gaze.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir set to run across the ship, when a large wave bashed into the side of the boat. Legolas ripped the wheel around, a gust of wind threw the yardarm around the boat; Legolas ducked in time as it moved over him.  
  
The sudden movement had taken Haldir by surprise; his bare feet slipped on the wet deck. In terror Legolas watched as he saw the yardarm being thrown to the other side of the boat.  
  
"Haldir!" he yelled in warning, causing Haldir to look up at him, the question written upon his features. The sound shattered Legolas' hard, when the white wood connected with Haldir's slender neck, pushing him off the deck. With one feline movement, Legolas was at the side of the boat, just in time to see his lover disappear beneath the waves.  
  
"No!" Legolas exclaimed, his soul ripped with the sound of the sails tearing, the loose fabric was beaten by storm and rain. "Haldir!!!" The boat drifted further away from the spot, which Legolas has last seen his lover at.  
  
"Haldir!" his voice was carried far away by the storm, reaching no one.  
  
His heart jumped, when between the waves he spotted a white haired head, coughing water from his lungs, blood dripping from his lip, but he was alive. Haldir looked at the boat drifting away. The sails had been torn by the storm; there was no way Legolas could steer it back towards him.  
  
"Haldir!" The Lorien elf could Legolas' lips form his name. The boat was thrown around the waves like a nutshell. Even if he had not felt the throbbing pain in his back and neck, no elven stamina would have sufficed to enable Haldir to swim towards the boat.  
  
'Leave me,' Legolas heard Haldir's voice inside his mine, 'she knows where she needs to go. Leave me, go home, my love. Let me know you will be safe and happy until eternity.'  
  
From afar Haldir saw Legolas lean over the guardrail of the boat.  
  
'No! Haldir,' Legolas sounded desperate and scared, 'how can I be happy without you?!'  
  
'Please Legolas, I beg you. Return home and remember me eternally, but do not jeopardize your life for mine. You have the chance to finally go home. Please do not let me be the one who took it from you!'  
  
He could see Legolas hesitate and turn his gaze to the other side. Blue orbs looked back at him, confused and worried. Fear was written upon his face. Haldir knew, he was considering leaving him behind. Then Legolas disappeared from Haldir's view.  
  
'You wish me to go home,' he heard Legolas but he saw him not.  
  
'Yes, grant me this last wish before I perish beneath the sea. Let me know you will be safe. I've come closer to home than I ever imagined I would. I shall die in peace knowing you safe my love'  
  
'Alright,' Legolas sounded defeated, 'I shall grant you this one wish. I shall return home.'  
  
Haldir was able to make out a gentle glow, as he assumed Legolas must have grasped the wheel. The pain inside his heart was unbearable as he assumed his lover lost forever. Haldir was glad that his death would come soon, for he knew he could not stand the torment of losing Legolas for long. Tears streamed across his face.  
  
A sudden flash of gold caught his eye. He could see the boat a bit closer. He saw Legolas, but the elf was not behind the wheel trying to ride the waves. He was standing barefoot on top of the guardrail. His wet hair shimmering golden; he still was not wearing a tunic; the cold rain was dripping from his skin as he took a deep breath and dove gracefully into the ocean. "Legolas, no!" Haldir screamed from the top of his lungs trying to deny the jump his heart had felt when he saw Legolas. Within a few moments, the waves divided them. Frantically Haldir looked around, searching for the golden head of his beloved, but he saw him not.  
  
"Legolas!!!"  
  
A muscular arm grasped his shoulder, Legolas pulled himself above the surface, clinging to Haldir as he kicked the water.  
  
"You said you would return home!" Haldir spoke angrily, "You promised it!"  
  
"I cannot return home without you, I would die of sorrow before I would reach the shores. I am so-," he was interrupted by Haldir pressing his lips onto him, kissing him passionately.  
  
"You seem awfully happy to see me considering a few minutes ago you told me to leave," Legolas smirked.  
  
"I assumed you would for once listen to me," Haldir kissed him again.  
  
"Remember when you threw me into the water, back when we were by the waterfall?"  
  
Haldir nodded slowly.  
  
"I told you I'd pay you back twice fold, this is payback," he grinned and pressed his lips against Haldir's. Their tongues intertwined in a wet passionate kiss; rain still pouring upon them.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir spoke softly, "I am glad you did not leave me to die. I am glad you are here. But now-,"  
  
"- we die together, my love," Legolas finished the sentence for him, "I had the choice to die in sorrow or to die with you, happily. I chose happiness."  
  
With those words he wrapped his arms around Haldir's neck and placed his head upon his lover's shoulder, closing his eyes slowly. Haldir hung onto him holding as closely as the moving waves allowed. This way they rested until the storm had passed.  
  
Haldir opened his eyes slowly as the sun shone upon his face.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered into the wet pointed ear, "we are alive."  
  
"We are indeed," Legolas looked around, all he could see was endless water rolling gently with the wind, "and all alone."  
  
"We have each other," Haldir kissed Legolas' ear, nibbling the lobe gently, "I am sorry, my love, I meant no harm to you when we were on the boat."  
  
"I know," Legolas turned to kiss Haldir's lips gently, "I am sorry I made you be worried about me and lose your balance only to be knocked into the water by the sail, ultimately leading to both our doom."  
  
Haldir chuckled, "So in the end we can blame our demise on Valinor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who built the boat to sail there?"  
  
Legolas splashed Haldir with the water and snarled in a most adorable manner as Haldir thought and pulled him closer to his body.  
  
"It is not your fault Legolas," he kissed the tears from the blue eyes, "in the end we could bring the blame to Sauron for making the ring. Or Melkor for corrupting Sauron, or Eru for creating Melkor. It is our destiny to be here, together. And I would not want to be anywhere else."  
  
Their bodies intertwined, the elves allowed their bodies to float with the currents of the Sea. It mattered not when they would die. It mattered not what would happen next, for they had each other, eternally. Legolas absent- mindedly kissed Haldir's shoulder gently, drawing his scent deep into his lungs until he was saturated.  
  
Haldir held Legolas close, caressing the muscular back. Slowly, he could feel the life drain from their bodies. Their home had been within their reach, but they had failed. No, he though, they had not failed, for they were still together. Not even death could separate them now.  
  
Soon, they both knew, they would perish, they felt their bodies prepare for death, as they began to feel the cold of the water, the exhaustion of their bodies. Upon their lips they could taste the bitter-sweetness of mortality. Against their will, fear overcame them, fear of what would happen to them after they died.  
  
To soothe their fear, they locked their lips in a loving kiss, drinking each other's essence, like a drowning person would gasp for oxygen. Around them, the world mattered no longer. They felt their bodies slip closer to death, but their kiss remained in tact. They were ready now, ready to die. They saw not the dark line of the shores behind them, as they slipped into unconsciousness, their bodies locked in an eternal embrace.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: This is the last part to a story that took me 3 months in the making. It is only now I realize how it has grown to me. I spent 8 hours last night, until 7 am writing this. However, there is one more Chapter in the lives of Legolas and Haldir that I cannot write for very specific reasons that I do not wish to disclose publicly at this time. Taleisin my trusted friend and roommate will write the last story of them called The Grey Havens. I hope you all enjoyed this as much I have. If you have any questions, comments and such to make, please e-mail me (raye_sadness@yahoo.ca) or leave a review, or both. Thank you very much. 


End file.
